Reincarnated Past
by animegirl1435
Summary: Haro and her best friend Arata decide to visit the Shinsengumi attempting to join them because of her deceased father's wish. But Haro's currently unknown past life troubles reaches her sooner than one would expect. She soon has to leave the Shinsengumi to avoid any risk of destroying them, but will leaving solve anything? Or will it bring more tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

"_Haro-chan c'mon get ready you have to go meet the Shinsengumi. After all you're going to start working with them today aren't you?" A tall man said cheerfully outside a room. His name is Arata and he is Haro Usagani's reliable friend. "I don't want to its too hot." She complained. Arata sighed and leaned against the wall. "You know it's your father's wish to meet the new police force, why don't you go for him like what he requested?" She was still in her futon facing the other way of the door, and was thinking of her deceased father. She remembered that he said he wanted to see how well the new police force the Shinsengumi was doing because his friend Kondou the commander was with them. And before he died he asked Haro to go visit them and maybe even see what it's like to work there since Haro is a skilled fighter even though she was only 15 and it was also against the law. Her friend Arata also fights, he's partners with Haro and always tries to be cheerful for his friend's sake ever since her father died. _

Arata is 17, two years older than Haro and has been friends with her because of their family being close. He has shoulder length black hair that reflects as dark purple in the sun and light green-gray eyes. He wears a dark blue hakama over a light blue kimono. And though the two are best friends they both keep a secret to themselves. Haro was born with an odd ability to write stories and make them come true. The first time the two found out was when Haro was 7; she loved to write stories and had a creative imagination. Haro wrote about a small magical tree that always bloomed of flowers of every kind in the world growing in her yard in front of her room since practically no one but Arata goes there.

After she was done Haro went and showed Arata who was 9 years old at the time. After they both read Haro's story they found that exact same tree the next day in that exact same place Haro described. After that Shiro stopped writing. She was afraid that something would have gone wrong if she kept on writing such stories. Her imagination began to waver then she took more interest in fighting, and after letting go of writing stories Haro and Arata began to train for martial arts and using katanas. But Haro and Arata always remembered that day when Haro's ability came to life.

After getting Haro off her futon that afternoon Arata led Haro to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Stopping at the gate and looking around. "This is where they stay?" Haro asked. "Yep, I'm sure." Replied Arata assuring, Arata looked at Haro then back at the headquarters "Well, let's go." Haro smiled and walked alongside Arata. "I wonder what they're like, maybe they could also be my friends." Arata smiled back "I hope they're as strong as I guessed, if they are I'd want to spar with them every day." Haro chuckled at the thought. "Same goes for me."


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Hakuouki characters don't belong to me, only Haro and Arata. Enjoy. (Sorry I say things like this at a late time -.-)

* * *

Arata and Haro walked on through the hall ways and saw a young man with long brown hair with a red haired man. Walking up to the two men Haro asked "Do you guys know where your captain Kondou-san is?" The two looked curiously at Haro "And why do you need to see him?" The red haired man asked. Haro puts a hand on her hips. "Well I'm the daughter of Usagani family household. And it's more of a personal thing. Please I just want to speak with him he's my fathers' friend." Haro pleaded. The young man looked at the taller one next to him. "I guess it can't hurt." He shrugged and led Haro and Arata to a room where two other men were talking.

One of them was Kondou and the other a man with long black hair and violet eyes. "Heisuke, Harada are those two intruders?" The black haired man asked. Haro ignored the man and paid more attention to Kondou. He used to visit her home when Haro was little so she knew what he looked like. "You must be Kondou-san. Do you remember my father Mitsuo?" The man rubbed his head then gently hit his left palm. "Ah, yes he was a good friend. I assume you must be his daughter Haro and you young man must be Arata am I correct?" He politely asked. Haro grinned "I'm glad you still remember. It's nice to see you again in person." Haro greeted.

"Same to you, how's our father these days hmm?" Haro's smile became a solid line. "You see he passed away 3 years ago. The reason I'm here is to visit or by any chance join the Shinsengumi myself." Haro replied putting on a weak smile. Kondou on the other hand looked taken aback "I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with your father for a while now. I'm very sorry." He apologized. Haro waved her hand "Oh no it isn't your fault you were busy here. Please don't feel sorry." Haro assured. Kondou rubbed his chin staring at both Haro and Arata. "It would be nice to have new and stronger recruits." Kondou said looking at the black haired man. "C'mon Toshi I know these two, they're stronger than they look. I remember back then when I went to visit Haro's father I'd see them practicing martial arts together all day." Kondou fondly recalled.

Kondou looked back at Haro "Then what about your mother?" Haro sadly smiled "For some time now mother is very ill. The doctors were too busy to come by and check on mother so now she's always in bed." Haro informed. The man Kondou called Toshi inquired "So you left your mother alone?" Kondou looked shocked at his friend next to him. "Toshi don't speak like that to Haro. I'm sure that Haro isn't that kind of person, she must have someone else watching over her mother." Kondou defended. "It's alright Kondou-san. And it's true my uncle is currently watching over her now." Haro said in an 'it's obvious' tone.

Haro leaned in a little on the zabuton. "So Kondou-san who are these people?" Kondou looked surprised and embarrassed. "Oh, well next to me is Hijikata-san and that young man over there is Heisuke-kun and the man next to him is Harada-san." Kondou introduced gesturing to each of them.

Haro blinked and straightened herself bowing down "Oh it's nice to meet you all. And Kondou-san do you think it's a possibility that Arata and I could join the Shinsengumi?" Kondou sighed. "Well Arata can obvious join but for you Haro that may be harder to do since women aren't allowed to fight."

Haro puts on a pleading face "Pleeeease Kondou-san I really want to see what it's like here. And father also said I should try working with you since I'm really good at fighting. I promise I won't be much trouble and I can dress up in men's clothing. Then I won't be so noticeable and no one will know I'm a girl." Haro suggested hopefully. A name was said interrupting the conversation. "Souji?" Heisuke said surprised. A man probably no older than 19 or 20 years old leaned against the doorway. "Hmmm, a girl like you? I bet you won't even last a day here." He mocked in a teasing way. Haro pouted. "Oh yeah? I think you would change your mind once I spar with you. _Then_ you can go on talking about who wouldn't be able to survive here." Haro replied proudly.

Souji smirked. "Okay then, how about you against me and Saito-kun? You up to it?" He asked smugly. Haro stood up confidently "Of course." Then another man with indigo hair and eyes came to the entrance of the room. "Souji what did you drag me into this time?" He questioned looking at Souji. "Oh c'mon Saito it's just you and me against this girl Haro here right Haro-chan?" Arata got up as well and raised his palm halfway "I don't think it's a good idea to spar against Haro yet." Souji's smirk became full of amusement.

Haro lightly patted Arata's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll go easy on them." Souji gestured outside. "Then shall we?" Haro smiled wide. "Oh just you wait Souji. I'll beat you _and_ Saito."

Souji led Haro to the courtyard and let her lend a practice sword. The three got into position Haro looking relaxed while the other two men were looking a little more concentrating. "No matter what don't hold back on me ya hear?" Haro more likely demanded than asking. "Oh don't worry we won't hold back at all." Souji returned. Harada who was the referee announced "Begin!"

* * *

Hello people this is the next chapter of my new story. So yeah after the whole spar thing is over I will try to add thinggs to spice up the story a little so it won'te be boring. Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Like before the Hakuouki characters **do not belong** to me(infinity). **Only** Haro and her friend Arata. Enjoy. ^.^

* * *

After Harada announced for them to begin Haro stood still, her wooden sword at her side. Souji grinned. "If you won't attack first I will." He confidently said charging towards Haro at maximum speed. Getting just a few more inches closer he thrusts his sword forward aiming for her mid-section. In one fast and swift move Haro expertly blocked Souji's attack stopping his wooden sword by letting it hit in the middle of Haro's own.

He gasped, shocked that a girl could have easily blocked his thrust. Immediately Haro pushed off Souji's only to block off Saito's own attack. But again Haro blocked his swing at her oblique's pushing his sword away swinging fast at his head. Saito dodged and went a few paces back to Souji.

Haro went back to standing still letting her wooden sword rest at her side again. Shifting their feet Souji and Saito both run towards Haro. A loud _clang_ rang in to air as Haro hit the swords out of their hands. Stopping a foot past Haro the two stood in their positions awed that a young woman like Haro could just hit their swords out of their hand so fast. Haro turned around and gently patted the both of them on their backs with her sword. Everyone else watching except Arata dropped their jaws. Arata shrugged "I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea to spar against Haro." He said as a matter of fact. Kondou starting to unfreeze from his shock turned to Arata. "And Haro said that she'd go easy on them?" He asked still surprised at her power.

Haro was skipping over with a wide smile across her face. "See Kondou-san I can fight. And if you think that was amazing you should watch Arata and I spar now a day." She happily said pulling herself up from the ground to the wooden floor. In the courtyard Saito and Souji turned their heads and stared at Haro. Saito sighed "I'd never thought that I'd get beaten by a girl." He calmly admitted. Souji looked away "Neither did I."

Kondou smiled proudly "It's no wonder your father suggested that you join the Shinsengumi. You're stronger than our strongest men here!" He exclaimed. Haro turned around toward Saito and Souji putting her hands around her mouth "Hey Saito-san, Souji-san Arata and I can teach you how to fight like us!" She shouted. Saito puts on a small smile. Souji chuckled turning back to look at the young cheerful girl. "Alright at what time?" Haro took in a deep breath still smiling "Are you two free tomorrow?" She hollered back. Saito and Souji both glance at each other and nod. "Yeah." Souji yelled back. Haro felt delighted to be able to teach two of the Shinsengumi's strongest men.

Haro turned to Kondou. "So Kondou-san will I be able to join?" She asked still hopeful. Kondou lightly sighed and chuckled "Yes, you can and since all you really need to do is change into men's clothes you can come back tomorrow and we'll assign Arata and you to something." Haro jumped with joy, turning to Arata. "Did ya hear Arata?! I can join!" she half squealed and half as calmly as she could to speak normally.

Arata smiled as well facing away. "We'll come back tomorrow. C'mon Haro let's go." Haro nodded waving good bye to the Shinsengumi. She never thought she'd be so happy about just joining, but it is a different experience.

Half way back to Haro's house Haro looked sideways at Arata. "Is there something wrong?" He sighed deeply shaking his head as if saying 'No' to his own thoughts. Haro looked forward then down at the dirt ground. "You don't think Okita-san and the others don't like us do you?" He sighed another time remembering one of Kondou's visits, he told the two that he was a foster father of a boy naked Okita Souji that one day. Arata rubbed the back of his head, "I can tell Okita seems to be hiding the fact that he dislikes us. He may be using us for that training you offered." He paused and looked sideways at Haro "So why did you offer it to him? Do you have a plan of using him instead?" Haro smiled in a sly way. "I have my own plans; I'll find a use for him." Haro explained as the two friends continue walking down the street.

* * *

Yeah this is my new chapter, I have the future planned out and I hope it'll work out well. Until next time. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, this is mainly a chapter where Haro walks around in her new disguise. The next chapter is almost done.

I do not own the Hakuouki characters, only Haro and Arata. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day Haro and Arata went back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. This time Haro had on male clothing. It was because yesterday Haro told her uncle about the two of them being accepted and he immediately left the house and bought Haro new clothes for her disguise. After putting on her attire this morning Haro tied her hair in a high ponytail and left with Arata.

"I look a little different I wonder if they'll recognize me." Haro thought out loud. Arata looked at Haro's clothes, a dark blue kimono with a black hakama. "Hmm, they may not even know you're still Haro, although I doubt that Kondou-san won't recognize you." Haro smiled to herself. "Well at least I won't look so much like a girl. Actually male clothing is a lot easier to move in." Haro commented. A few minutes later they arrived at the same entrance they went through the day before. The first person the two saw was surprisingly Hijikata. He stopped when he saw Arata with a young boy. "Oh Arata good to see that you've come back. And you…" He stopped and squinted his eyes at Haro. Haro puts her hand to her heart feigning being hurt. "Awww, Hijikata-san already forgot me Arata. I'm sad now." She complained to Arata playfully. Hijikata widened his eyes in shock.

"You're Haro?! You look so different." He said in surprise. Haro winked "I wonder what everyone else will think." Haro said with a wry grin. Hijikata sighed "Well follow me Kondou-san and Sanan-san is waiting in the meeting room." Haro arched her brow, "Who's Sanan-san?" she inquired. "Oh yes I don't believe you've met him yet, he's the 2nd vice commander." Hijikata explained.

"Oh I see." Haro said understandingly. Hijikata stopped in front of a door, "The new recruits are here." He announced before opening the door. Kondou looked merrily at the two young men. "Ah, Haro I see you've got new clothes and Arata good to see the both of you in good health." He greeted. Haro smiled "So what's my job gonna be around here?" Haro asked a little impatient with excitement. Kondou chuckled "I see that you're still lively, well we've decided that you could join unit 8. The captain is Heisuke the young man you met yesterday with Harada." Kondou explained. Haro smiled full of joy then looked at Arata. "And Arata?" Haro mused, curiosity plastered on her face.

Kondou turned his head to look at Arata "And you Arata will be in unit 1, Souji is the captain of that unit. I hope that the both of you will fit in well enough." The man who Haro and Arata hadn't met turned to Kondou. "What do you mean 'will fit in well enough'?" Hijikata sighed and Kondou smiled sheepish. "Well Sanan-san you see these two came by yesterday and Souji challenged Haro to a duel with himself and Saito. And not surprisingly Haro won." Sanan-san's eyes widen a fraction slowly going back to normal size. "So just one person can defeat both of our strongest men?" Sanan said to himself closing his eyes and taking in all of the information then within a few seconds he opened his eyes.

"Eh, but isn't Haro a girl?" Haro proudly thumped her chest "That's me one of the strongest of the strong." Sanan looked over to Arata who was smiling at Haro beside him. "I take it you're as strong as Haro, am I correct?" Arata's smile became more of a serious stare.

Haro uncomfortably looked at Sanan-san to Arata. In a flash Haro stood up "Ne c'mon Arata let's explore the place. We can meet up with everyone else later." Haro cheerfully said holding out her hand and helping Arata up. He sighed in relief "Lead the way." He said with another warm smile. Haro clasped her hands together then took hold of Arata's arm dragging him away. Out the door Haro shouted "See you guys later."

Running like crazy as always Haro dragged Arata to a different courtyard then all around the house. Then she pulled him to all of the entrances and to the kitchen. "Wow this place is a lot bigger than I thought." Haro said examining the pots and utensils. Arata shrugged, "Well they have a lot of people then I guess." "Mmhm" Haro replied absent mindedly. A twig snapped outside the kitchen, Haro and Arata narrow their eyes. A man walked in to surprisingly be thrown in the air and to a tree. "Ow!" He exclaimed. It was Harada who had come to check the kitchen since he heard some noises.

Haro gasped and ran over to the red haired man. Kneeling down next to him Haro clasped her hands together "I'm SO SORRY!" Haro exclaimed. Harada rubbed the back of his head and waved his hand. "Nah, it's alright you didn't know it was me." He continued to rub his head and grumbled. "But man that hurt! You're really strong…" He paused and stared at Haro. "Have I met you before? You look a lot like." Haro interrupted "Aww Arata, Harada-san forgot about me too." She faked wailing. Harada nearly jumped a foot in the air "Woah it's you Haro-chan? You look so….so well d-different." Harada stuttered.

Haro sat up straight "Oh really now, if even you couldn't tell." Haro said looking mischievous. Arata walked out of the kitchen, "Yeah I think I have to warn the others about a crazy strong guy running around in headquarters." He teased. Haro pouted "Aw, c'mon Arata quit teasing me! And also I'd have way too much trouble if all of the guys came to beat me." Arata arched his brow jokingly "Really? I think that they'd be dead meat by one punch of yours." Haro pretending to be upset turned her face away "Hmph!"

Harada looked at the two "Well I wonder how you'll act when Souji teases you." Haro snapped her head toward Harada "Why is he that annoying?" Haro said bluntly. Harada was slightly taken aback "Agh, I didn't you that you could say harsh things like that Haro-chan." Haro looked away again "It's Haro-kun now!" Harada sighed "Fine, fine Haro-kun." Harada said in defeat. Haro then got up and held out her hand smiling. "Again sorry for throwing you…to a tree." Haro apologized once more helping Harada up. "It's alright it just proves you're not one to underestimate." He replied. A voice was heard not too far away "Oi Harada-san. Where are you?" He called.

Harada called back "I'm over here." Heisuke came running at him but stopped and nearly tripped when he saw Haro and Arata. "Hey Arata and you are..?" Heisuke stopped staring at Haro. Haro giggled "I guess I have a really good disguise then." Heisuke's eyes widen "It's you Haro!? Ne I heard that you're going to be joining my unit." He said happily. Haro nodded "Yep I hope we become great friends Heisuke-kun." Heisuke rubbed the back of his head "Yeah me too." Another voice echoed "Haro-chan I need to talk to you for a moment. Can you please come?" Kondou called. Haro hollered back "Yeah I'm coming!" And she left.

Arata rather looked dead serious at Heisuke who shrank back and hid behind Harada. "What's with the glare?" He muttered. Then Arata relaxed and leaned against the pole. "Heisuke when you're out on rounds or in battle be aware of your surroundings for Haro's sake." He suddenly said glancing at Heisuke. Heisuke slowly walked out from behind Harada "Why are you telling me this? I thought that you and Haro are strong, isn't she?" Arata sighed "Yes that's true but Haro is the type of person who'd protect her friends from harm. _Meaning_ if you're carless and she has to save you from getting hurt…" Arata walked closer to Heisuke who took a few paces back. "Then I'll kill you." He said in an utterly fearsome voice leaning in. "Ah…ah..ah.. okay! Okay! Okay I get it! Now please stop talking and glaring at me like that you're scarier than Hijikata-san himself when he gets mad." Arata stood up straight "Then I hope we also become good friends." Arata said, changing into his usual calm self.

"Man he's _really_ scary." Heisuke said under his breath. Arata soon waved and left after Haro. Leaving Heisuke and Harada alone, shrugging to each other the two captains leave for their lunch.

* * *

So far if anything I typed is wrong please inform me so I can correct it. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and *Spolier alert* Haro used to have some depression issues, in the next chapter she runs away and Arata tells the Shinsengumi about Haro's family problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter! And I have a poll of if I should let Haro have a relationship with any of the Hakuouki characters. I'll make another poll of which one if there's enough votes. I don't own the Hakuouki characters, only Haro and Arata. Enjoy reading. ^.^

* * *

After everyone as seen Haro in her disguise Haro and Arata started to become like their own little family of friends, now that 2 weeks has passed by both Haro and Arata had been great comrades for fighting and investigating. But not long after Haro and Arata had joined the Shinsengumi Haro had noticed that the atmosphere was still quite low. At dinner time with the captains Haro was quietly glancing at all of the captains.

They may not look like they are sad but Haro is also good at reading faces and can already tell that there was something they didn't tell Haro and Arata. The uncomfortable atmosphere became too much of a bother so Haro spoke up during dinner. "Really you guys are pathetic." Haro said out loud and bold. Making everyone turn and stare at her except Arata who continued to eat his food quietly. Haro glanced at them and went on, "You act all though and strong when patrolling or when you're in front of your units but when it's time to eat you guys gather here and act all sad and down. Seriously what are you guys trying to hide from us?" Haro asked staring at everyone else.

Hijikata sighed "It's nothing; it's a thing of the past now." He somewhat gloomily said. Haro set down her chopsticks and stood up sighing as if she gave up on something heading toward the door. Kondou looked at Haro and asked worriedly "Are you going somewhere?" Haro looked back from opening the door, "If you guys just had a rough time before Arata and I came along I guess I can't blame you guys then, but if Hijikata-san just said that it was a thing of the past then why are you guys so worked up about it?" Haro replied in an annoyed tone.

"Until you guys are over whatever is holding ya back I'm eating out from this point on." Haro bowed and stepped out closing the door but stopping it just a few inches. "Also I don't like eating in such depressing atmospheres, it ruins the mood." Completely closing the door Haro's shadow travels along the paper lined doors and disappears over the corner.

Everyone slowly continued to eat quietly while Arata sighed and stopped eating. Putting his hand on his lap looking irritated of their attitudes, "You guys have no idea how much Haro was happy to join the Shinsengumi. I didn't think a little thing as an atmosphere while eating would have changed much of anything." He looked at Kondou who was the only one who didn't continue eating.

Arata looked down at the floor, "Kondou-san you knew now as well right? Haro is still sad about her family's current being now. But unlike the rest of you she doesn't continue to dwell in such things, Haro she's trying to look forward to the future." Arata paused rubbing the back of his head as if he was tired. "But as long as the future holds nothing but fake smiles and depressing atmospheres, I don't think I'd like to stick around either."

Everyone stopped eating, the food held half way and their mouths slightly open then closing. Arata now looking more serious looks at everyone who averted their eyes from his, "Listen, thanks to your dismal Haro has to eat in gloomy atmospheres again. She might even have to leave because of depression." Every captain's face was surprised and sad at the same time.

Arata got up, "Haro is a strong girl but she's still at the point where she can be broken if there's repeating issues. Please if there's anything you guys need to tell us just say it to Haro. She'll feel better if you guys say what you feel; it'll help fill up the gap with her family."

Heisuke looked at Arata "But what about her mother? Can't Haro speak with her from time to time?" He asked hopefully. Arata sighed like Haro as if giving up. "Her mother is ill she can hardly open her eyes not to mention even speak. Haro always looked for doctors in hopes that he will cure her mother, but now since it's been a long time without proper treatment she's on the verge of death." Heisuke's voice quivered "How long was she sick?"

Arata looked at the door then back to Heisuke "She was ill oddly just a day after Haro's father died 9 years ago. So for Haro it was like being an orphan. Other relatives came to help but it couldn't change the fact that Haro became depressed after her father's death. She locked herself up in her room nearly every day. And then after 6 years of confinement Haro slowly went out of her room more often. So if you ask me, it's Haro who's been more depressed and now that she finally wants to be happy again it's like a miracle." Arata glances at everyone who looked down at their trays.

Arata walked over to the door, "I'm going to find Haro. She probably ran off somewhere." Souji raised his brow "I thought she said that she went out to eat somewhere else." He inquired. Arata glared at the captains slowly clenching his hands into fists, "You actually think she's alright?! Haro has been putting up with your depression for 2 weeks now and you think it doesn't affect her? She did her best to put on a smile and ignore all of your despairing times and even tried to cheer you guys up but all of you rejected her words. I never thought that you captains can be so heartless if you want to help her then help her it isn't easy getting up on your own after letting go of something." Finished letting out some steam Arata left and ran to look for Haro.

(Out in town) Arata searched and searched for Haro for at least 2 hours with no sign of her. It even looked as if it was going to rain. Arata continued to search and finally found Haro alone cradled in a dark alley way but it already began to rain and thunder. Slowly Arata walked to Haro and sat beside her, feeling her weight on his shoulder. "It's okay; I don't think they'll come anytime soon." Arata was about to tell Haro that he informed them of her confinement but he heard sniffing. "I don't know why but I just couldn't stand being with them in the same room anymore. It feels as if I was trapped again like I have to hide away." Arata sat still and listened to her quietly.

Haro let out a little frustrated laugh. "I hate it, it's so crazy. I just can't stop thinking about the ways I could help them but they never allowed me to do comfort them. It feels like they don't want me around anymore, like I'm a pest who doesn't belong anywhere." Haro held onto Arata's sleeve and tightened her hold. "I can't stop thinking of seeing father and mother dead. Ever since we joined the Shinsengumi I felt like I was living in a fake world, where nothing is real, not the people not the cheerful feelings not anything." Arata's heart sank, he had always looked out for Haro and seeing her in pain like this just makes him feel responsible. "Arata can we leave them?" Arata looked down at Haro, "Is there something wrong?" Haro curled up more "After a week I've had a feeling of someone coming to get me. I don't know who but I know that I've somehow met this person before." Arata's hands twitched.

"Why don't you give the Shinsengumi one more chance? I've already spoken to them. I'm sure they'll come to tell us something soon." Haro quietly sighed and slowly let's go of Arata's sleeve "Thank you for looking out for me. Please don't' leave me alone." Haro pleaded referring to her parents who unable to spend much time with her.

A small relaxed smile was on Arata's lips as he whispered "I promise." Haro smiled too then fell asleep tired and drenched, Arata carried Haro back to headquarters to her room. Not noticing that everyone was watching them from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

This is where things start to change for the Hakuouki guys. I don't own any of the Hakuouki characters, only Haro and Arata. Enjoy.

* * *

In the morning Haro woke up in her bed in a yukata instead of her disguise. She smiled 'Arata must have asked someone to change my clothes.' She thought. Recalling everything that happened yesterday Haro sighed and was in the process of putting her futon away until a voice at the door interrupted.

"Haro you awake yet?" The voice belonged to Heisuke, his silhouette displayed on the door by the morning sun rays. Haro turned around "Yes, do you want something?" Haro asked a bit surprised. "Well, I was just wondering uh would you like to spar with me?" Haro smiled warmly and stood up walking and opening the door to see Heisuke positioning his body away from her glancing at her then away. Haro giggled "Of course." Heisuke looked back at Haro's cheerful face, for the first time he noticed that her smile was cute and comforting.

Haro stepped out and closed the door, facing toward the courtyard Haro looked back at Heisuke who was staring into space. "Heisuke let's go. Time won't wait for us forever." Haro called out. Heisuke shook his head walking to Haro's side. "Right sorry." Haro smiled again the both walking to the courtyard.

Grabbing a wooden sword before arriving Haro and Heisuke stood across from each other. The both standing in their positions for a few seconds then charging at each other, Heisuke swung his sword at Haro's right Haro blocked it off and aimed for Heisuke's right arm. Swiftly Haro side stepped to Heisuke's right and brought down her wooden sword to his right wrist but Heisuke quickly took a few paces back and sprinted off to Haro their wooden swords clashing and parting. Haro ran forward giving off short but strong blows forcing Heisuke back. Heisuke tried moving aside but Haro moved her outstretched arm with her wooden sword stopping Heisuke's movement Haro lightly tapped his shoulder.

Heisuke stood dazed "Woah, Haro you're really strong." Heisuke commented. Haro walked to Heisuke's side and patted his shoulder with her hand. "You want to go to a dango shop?" Haro asked kindly.

Heisuke looked at Haro's small smile and smiled back. "Yeah, and want to walk around town a bit before coming back?" Haro smiled wide "Yes, that would be fun." After putting away the wooden swords Heisuke and Haro walked side by side to the nearest dango shop and ate out front. "Mmm. Their dango here is really good. We should also try their onigiri." Haro complimented glancing behind her at the shop. Heisuke nodded, "Yeah the stuff here tastes real good." Haro looked at the sky than an idea popped in her head "Hey Heisuke why don't we buy some more for the others and share it with them?" Haro asked leaning in.

Heisuke smiled "Yeah, that's a great idea." Heisuke looked behind himself inside the shop and looked back at Haro. "Wait here I'll go buy more." Haro waited patiently for Heisuke to come back out. Within a minute Heisuke walked back out with a small bag. "Alright let's walk around a bit then we can go back." Haro stood up "Okay." Heisuke looked at Haro walking off. 'It's not that bad to spend time with her. I feel happy Haro and it's all thanks to you. Chizuru I hope that you're happy where ever you are.' Heisuke laughed and ran after Haro "Hey wait Haro." Heisuke shouted in the crowd.

Haro stopped and looked back waiting for Heisuke to catch up. "Is something wrong Heisuke?" Haro asked shifting her head slightly to one side. Heisuke shook his head. "Nah, I was just thinking." He answered. Haro stood still for a moment then laughed, "C'mon let's go then." Walking to toward Heisuke Haro took hold of his free left hand and gently tugged him along.

(At headquarters) Haro and Heisuke arrived back at HQ smiling wide and laughing. Hijikata, Kondou, Souji, Saito, and Harada found the two walking through the entrance together. Haro turned and saw everyone watching them and waved "Hey, guess what? Heisuke and I brought some dango and onigiri to share with you guys!" Haro hollered. Everyone smiled and waited for Haro and Heisuke to meet them on the porch. Then Heisuke took out the treats wrapped in banana leaves and set them on the ground while everyone took one of each.

But even though Haro and everyone else was having fun end enjoying themselves Haro still felt uneasy. Haro looked over to Kondou who was talking with Hijikata, "Kondou-san where's Arata?" Kondou looked surprised. "Oh well I thought he told you before, he said that he went out to research something." Haro stood up from the steps, "When did he tell you that?!" Haro asked with worry and confusion. Kondou shrunk back a little by Haro's sudden outburst, "Uh he told me this morning. Why is there something wrong?" Kondou asked looking curiously at Haro whose face was turned away.

Haro brought her face up to look straight; looking at everyone else Haro scrunched her brows together expressing an apologetic face. "Sorry but I need to go look for him. Please just stay in headquarters and stay inside. And no matter who it is unless it's Arata or I don't answer to _anyone_ who calls after I leave got it?" Haro said rather in a rash way. Everyone looked worriedly at Haro, "Really Haro if something's are troubling you we can help." Heisuke said showing the same expression. Haro shook her head, "No it shouldn't take long, please just stay inside until I come back." Haro then turned around and ran off, the captains watching her disappearing figure.

(In the forest) Haro ran in a nearby forest close to headquarters yelling out Arata's name every minute. "Arata! Are you here?!" Haro continued to call out. Walking on Haro soon found Arata's body against a tree. Looking closely Haro saw a deep cut in his chest and it was still bleeding. "Arata!" Haro called running to his side. Kneeling down and examining his wound Haro's worried eyes became more serious with anger.

"That monster did this to you?" Haro asked in a deadly tone. Arata opened his eyes and tried his best to make it seem like it didn't hurt at all, "Yeah, it surprised me when a blade came out of nowhere when I was blocking his attack." Haro's eyes widen, "You said 'his' as if it wasn't in its monster form, did it take a human form?" Arata turned his head to Haro, "Yes, the time is almost up. Soon it'll come after you, just like what you have written 8 years ago." Haro narrowed her eyes clenching her hands into fists. "I wish that I would have never written that story. I wish I wasn't born with that power." Haro quietly said to herself.

Arata smiled painfully, "Well let's go back to headquarters first. Gah, man that blade cut deep!" He exclaimed holding his hand to his wound. Haro puts Arata's left arm around her shoulder and slowly lifted Arata up to his feet. "Headquarters is a little bit far it can take at least 2 hours to get there. Are you sure you can hold out that long? I'll use my powers if I have to." Arata limply shook his head. "No you're not used to them, and from what we found out 8 years ago it takes more energy if you were to use your powers like teleportation for a long distance without thoroughly practicing it. Don't worry we were trained to hold out even when cut down badly." Haro sighed, "No wonder there has to be women. Men would die if we weren't around to watch over them!" Haro scolded.

The both walked for what Haro estimated, 2 hours. Finally arriving back at headquarters Haro helped Arata to his room when Hijikata walked along. "Arata what on earth happened to you?!" He nearly yelled. Haro lay Arata down on his futon, "Please rest, I'll talk to Hijikta-san myself for you." Arata nodded closing his eyes. Haro turned and left him to sleep. Hijikata still standing in the hallway crossed his arms.

"Haro what happened to him? Was it an enemy, perhaps the Choshu?" Haro shook her head once, "No. His wounds were _definitely not_ from the Choshu." Haro clenched her hands into fists again muttering "It's all my fault." Hijikata raised his brow, "What are you saying?" Haro turned to face Hijikata and looked him in the eye. "I didn't think this day would have ever came, all I will tell you now is that the creature that hurt Arata is not human." Facing her body away Haro walked off. "Are you going to explain at all? There's no doubt that other will find out about Arata's wounds." Haro stopped in her tracks, "Tomorrow after diner, assemble all of the captains and your commander to the meeting room. I'll explain then." and continued to walk on.

Stopping in front of her room a minute later Haro opened the door and set her futon in place and laid on it falling asleep.

* * *

Yes, I can finally put my plan into action! So yeah Haro is gonna have to reveal her secret she's kept so well for 8 years eversince her ...well you'll see in the next chapter. 'Till then.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. I could have updated earlier but I was busy for a while. But here is the new chapter so far I DO NOT own the haukuouki characters only Haro and Arata. Enjoy!

* * *

Haro woke up around noon since she slept late last night. And since Haro didn't change she went to the dining room first. Opening the door Haro saw everyone staring at her. "Umm is there something wrong?" Haro asked arching a brow. Hijikata sighed, "Well there was no hiding the fact of Arata's injuries yesterday. And the ones here want to know more about this attacker sooner than diner time. Will that be possible?" Hijikata asked politely but seriously.

Haro sighed stooping down a little and sat down in her seat. "I guess now's the time to tell." Before Haro was able to start Arata opened and closed the door walking in as if he never got attacked at all, sitting down next to Haro who nodded. "I don't know whether you guys will believe us or not but it started 8 years ago. I was still young but at the time when I wasn't training I wrote 2 stories, the first one was the most bizarre. It was about 5 beasts appearing one day destroying the important people the hero had cherished. And one day that exact thing happened." Haro paused looking full of regret in her eyes before continuing.

"Those monsters were the ones who killed father that day. Mother tried to defend Arata and me but she was hit with one of the monsters claw and it infected her. And in the story I wrote it so that the hero had numerous abilities that can be used to destroy the monsters. Oddly it turns out that I was the hero who was meant to destroy them. But I didn't know how to use the them; once I managed to awaken the powers I went berserk, all of that uncontrolled energy created a storm. But thanks to the crazy storm it somehow was at least able to kill 4 of the monsters, but there were 5 to begin with. The last monster went into hiding, then after its presence was far away my powers slowly calmed down. But now it seems as though that monster is able to take on a human form. And I don't think I wrote about them taking different forms."

Haro stopped looking at everyone whose eyes were wide with shock. "But then why did you write the story to begin with then?" Hijikata asked making it sound as if it was easy to avoid. Haro scrunched her brows together, "It was the first one I've ever written and I didn't even know I had that power. After the crazy storm people came by to ask if we were okay, and I couldn't tell them about the last beast who got away or how I had inhuman powers. I had to lie that the storm killed father and injured mother. And just to see if I really could make my stories come to life I wrote another story 2 year later of a tree that would have never existed. And the next day we found it in the same place I described." Haro finished glancing down at her tray then directing her look to everyone Haro a serious face expressing across her face.

"Do you all believe me?" Haro asked almost piecing into their souls. Everyone inched back averting her stare.

"Well. We do it's just that your story seems too…crazy." Shinpachi said. Haro sighed picking up her chopsticks. "It's up to you to decide whether I'm telling the truth or not. But that is the only explanation we can give you." Haro said picking up her food and eating. Everyone looked at each other then at Haro and Arata who just ate quietly avoiding eye contact.

(Skip to the next day) After yesterday's lunch explanation the Shinsengumi were avoid Haro and Arata whenever they were near. Haro of course expected this to happen for a while. In the late afternoon Haro and Arata walked through town again and decided to go back to headquarters through an alley way. While walking in the alley way Haro looked down at the ground. "Arata, do you think it's any wiser to stay with the Shinsengumi? It won't take long now for that monster to find us. And you know if it finds us with the captains…" Haro fell silent. "Yeah I know. You don't want them to get hurt huh?" Arata said looking at the slightly downcast Haro beside him. "It's just I have a feeling that it can do others things that I didn't write about. Like it taking on a human form, I never wrote about it in the story but yet it was able to do it." Haro said in a confused and concentrating way.

Now not too far from headquarters a man walks up to Haro and Arata. Arata narrowed his eyes and walked in front of Haro. "What's the matter Arata?" Haro asked trying to look over. "It's that _thing_ who attacked me." Haro stood still her hands shaking. The man walked closer and stopped a few feet away. "You know, I think I can ignore killing your captains if you do something in return." He spoke. Haro sidestepped and faced the man who was the beast she accidently created 8 years ago. "What is it that you would want in return?" Haro asked in a serious tone. The man smiled, "It's simple you just have to write one last story. About me having more power and…." Haro raised a brow, "And?" He smiled more malicious, "It would be simpler if you could finish it off with your precious Shinsengumi disappearing." He finished.

Haro's eyes wide with shock but returns to normal size, "Why would you want them to disappear? Wouldn't you be able to do it yourself?" Haro glared at the monster standing in front of her. "I could but it'd be too much work unless of course you trade with someone else." He then looked at Arata expectantly. Haro followed his stare at Arata, Haro gasped. "I won't let Arata disappear either! Only I have that power and I can easily write that you instantly died!" Haro replied with venom.

The man stood and smirked, Haro glared more "What is it?" He chuckled darkly, "If you could do that then why didn't you do so earlier? You did say that you have the power to didn't you?" Haro was surprised by this, 'Of course, why didn't I choose to kill him?' Arata put his hand on Haro's shoulder. "Don't play his game it was only by fate that him and the others attacked your parents, and it was also by fate that you were the hero in your story. You didn't specify anything too specific yet the story chose you to be the hero. Not everything will go as planned." Haro shook him off. The man smiled, "I think a friend of yours is coming."

In the distance Heisuke's voice rang out, "Haro, Arata where were you guys?!" Haro turned around to see Heisuke coming up to them. "Why what happened?" Haro asked walking toward Heisuke who panted for breath, "Kondou-san and Hijikata-san went missing!" He exclaimed. "But when?" Heisuke looked up, "Around noon after you and Arata went out." Haro immediately turned around to the man. "What did you do to them!?" Haro asked viciously. The man shrugged, "I just drugged them so that they'd knock out easier. They'll be fine for the time being." He explained. "You have a choice either you write of me with more power or the two die with everyone else." He said and disappeared.

Heisuke looked at Haro more curiously, "So is that the one you were talking about yesterday?" Haro simply nodded. "Uh, well I also wanted to apologize to you that we didn't really believe you." Haro nodded again, "Let's go." Heisuke and Arata looked at each other. "Go where?" They asked in sync.

Haro clenched her hands to fists. "I have a story to write." She said walking away with Heisuke and Arata following from behind.

* * *

Yep, Haro is forced to write another story. I think this story might last a little longer than I expect. I don't exactly plan every single thing from the begining. I just write as I think, but now I have other plans for Haro and Heisuke. And yes those two will be a pair in this story. So until next time. Bye.^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating sooner. There was 4 days when I couldn't have internet because I went someplace else with my best friend, and a week before that I was somewhere else too and didn't get the time to type this chapter. I **do not** own the Hakuouki characters only Arata and Haro. This chapter may be interesting. Well, Enjoy^.^

* * *

Arriving at headquarters Haro headed straight to her room took out a brush, ink, and paper and began to think of what to write. Arata walked through the doorway with Heisuke behind. "Haro are you going to let him control you? Why don't you just find another way and .." "And what let you die?! I'm sorry but you should know me well by now I don't chose comrade over comrade, I'll think of a way to trick him. He probably won't read my story any way." Arata raised his brow, "You going to give him a time limit? It'll take a while for him to let the other two go." Arata waited but only silence followed. "Honestly." Arata muttered.

An idea popped in Haro's head as she began to write. Arata and Heisuke walked to the walls across from Haro and sat down waiting. The both silent while Haro continued to write. Heisuke turned to look at Arata a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, Arata what happened to Haro? I only heard so far now that she can write stories that come to life right?" Arata nodded, "There's not that much we know about the ability whether it has a limit or rule to abide. But Haro as well as I know that her ability is dangerous. It's been bothering me for a while but I have an idea that the story itself can choose its own characters for its role." Heisuke's face expressed more confusion, Arata saw the look on Heisuke's face and explained in a simpler way, "What I mean is, if you're not specific enough the story can randomly choose anyone to be the characters that Haro has written."

Heisuke glanced at Haro and redirected his gaze back to Arata. Sitting up straighter Heisuke stood up and walked to sit next to Haro. Her writing went on, not even glancing at Heisuke when he did sit next to her. "Umm." Heisuke started, Haro still didn't stop writing but she replied, "What is it?" Continuing to concrete on her words and writing them on paper. Heisuke looked nervously at the speed of Haro's writing and shook his head from other thoughts, "Why are you so…"Heisuke trailed off staring at the page that was written, half finished. Haro instantly asked back, "So what?" with a hint of struggle. Heisuke coughed awkwardly averting his eyes from looking at Haro. "Well I was wondering, why are you still helping us? And…sorry for kinda giving you guys the cold shoulder." Heisuke finished with regret displaying in his words. Haro's hand didn't stop writing but she took the words into thought. A small smile spread across Haro's face as she wrote. Heisuke waited patiently looking at Arata from across the room.

"The reason I want to help, is to save my comrades who've been working hard to keep peace." Haro returned as Heisuke smiled to Haro's reply. "Thank you." Heisuke said watching Haro's pace slow down to a stop. "I'm done!" Haro proudly announced nearly shooting up from where she was sitting. Startling Heisuke who was still sitting he used his right arm to prop himself up from falling backwards.

Arata stood up as well as Heisuke a second later. "So when does the story take affect or some to life?" Heisuke asked. Haro put the side her forefinger on her bottom lip thinking of the time it will take to come to life. "The longest it should take is till tomorrow. Now that I'm done with that, let's go find him." Both Heisuke and Arata arched their brows, "Do you somehow know where to find him?" Arata asked eyeing her face which is still shining in pride. "Of course, he _only_ said for me to create a story where he becomes more powerful right? That alone is already dangerous **but** what's more dangerous is not being specific about something like that. Arata you know as well that if I'm specific enough something might take a wrong turn in my story, but if I chose to be more specific I can do _anything_ I want." Haro said walking to the door and outside waiting for the two men who were slightly surprised that the mood changed to a more cheerful and victorious feeling. Haro stamped her foot, not hard enough to break the wood but loud enough to at least break the trance the other two were in.

"Let's go already! We at least have to be there to get our commander and vice-commander back. It's not like they'll break themselves out especially when they've been drugged and possibly tied to the wall or in shackles and chain in a dungeon." Haro said loudly walking away. Arata and Heisuke soon ran up to Haro who was walk-marching oddly past the entrance gate. "Haro I hope you really put thought into this and your story." Arata said in a cautious tone. Haro smiled wider, "C'mon loosen up! I wouldn't walk straight to a battle field without thinking things through or at least a strategy." Arata narrowed his eyes annoyed, "And would you please stop being so happy-go-lucky? It's starting to drive me crazy." He half growled and half complained. Haro's smile became more of a straight line after that. "Aww Arata you're so mean." Haro complained in a downcast way. Heisuke brought his head up from staring at the ground, "I just thought of this but Haro why is it only us that's going? Why can't the others come?" Heisuke inquired curious. Haro looked back, "That's because it's technically only us three who know what the enemy looks like and it'd be better for my plan if less people come along." Haro answered more serious this time than she was a minute ago.

After walking for nearly 2 hours Haro, Arata, and Heisuke arrived at the entrance of a rundown home in the far country side. Heisuke looked at the house then back at Haro, "You sure this is where he is?" Haro nodded eagerness and motivation surged within her eyes. "I have a gut feeling he's here beneath the house." Heisuke's mind suddenly went blank and came back, "Underneath the house?!" Heisuke blared at Haro who remained calm as Arata. Haro walked into the house turning left once inside, Arata and Heisuke trailing after her. A shiver ran up Heisuke's spine, "I've never been in a house so broken and dark. I feel like it'll collapse on us any second." Heisuke said in an uneasy way carefully inspecting every nook and cranny as much as he could with his eyes. Haro stopped in front of a wall, "Relax there's an underground dungeon through here." She gestured toward the wall then walking closer Haro placed her hand to the right of her on the wall, a door moved back and away revealing a stone passageway. "This way." Haro called as she entered the stone passageway. Halfway there Heisuke already felt a very uncomfortable feeling in his guts like he had when he first saw _that man_.

All the way down there was another door, but this one seemed different than traditional rice paper covered doors in a Japanese home. It was a metal door that had spikes on the edges of the door. Another question popped into Heisuke's mind, "Haro how did you know where to find him? Did he tell you before I arrived?" Haro shook her head 'no', "This place here and above…was once my home." Haro answered in a shaky voice at the end. Guilt and regret instantly hit Heisuke as he turned to look away. "Oh, sorry." He apologized in a quiet voice. Arata looked at Haro, "Is there something you didn't tell me?" Haro looked down, "About 5 days ago I got a letter from uncle….." There was utter silence from Haro for a second then sniffing and whimpering. "It said that mother died a day before and that she was buried near the place where father died which is up outside behind the house." Haro brought u her arm to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. "It said that a man with a shape shifting power killed mother and destroyed the house in the end of the letter it said, 'If you've read this letter then it would mean that I have passed away as well. That creature had poison in its weapon and made a deep cut on my left arm. I wish you…the best." Another silence and comfortableness lulled.

Haro slowly lifted her head up and opened the door. Walking in the candle lit room, the sound of their feet pattering and echoing through the stone room. "Just a little bit further." Haro said as they approached three figures. Close enough to see Haro gasped at who the third figure was. "What is it?" Arata asked but soon gapped at the third person.

Haro said in a little voice, "Y-you."

* * *

Hope This chapter got some of you guys on the hook. Then I can reel you guys in and have a yummy diner! Just kidding but I do hope that this chapter has you guys more interested with this story. Till next time. And please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. The story will take a different turn after this. I **do not own** Hakuouki, only Haro and her best friend(s) Enjoy!^.^ And please review.

* * *

Haro's knees bent as she slowly fell to her knees. Arata's and Haro's eyes wide not believing what they saw standing next to Kondou and Hijikata. Haro's eyes began to water once more, "Father." She said weakly. Agony and sadness hit her like a giant tidal wave. Her father had been dead for so long and a few days ago her mother died. What else could happen next?

"Haro, you've grown. So have you Arata." The man said in a kind tone smiling warmly. Haro grabbed the side of her head clawing her scalp and shook her head. "No, No, NO! You can't be, You can't be him!" Haro shrieked. Arata bent down next to Haro trying to calm her down. Out of everything that has happened, this wasn't expected by Arata either. Heisuke just stood still staring at the man and Haro who slowly stopped crying. And by the way Arata and Haro were acting towards that man he could already guess that this man was dead. Another person walked out and stood beside Haro's father, it was the man who captured their commander and who injured Arata. Haro looked up her eyes red and swollen her hair tangled from her thrashing.

Haro had never looked so broken in Arata's eyes. The _beast_ chuckled lowly, "I think it's better if you leave the girl alone don't you think?" He said snapping his fingers. Both Heisuke and Arata were transported into a different room with no doors or windows; they slammed themselves against the stone wall attempting to break out but to no avail. While Haro was with the man she created by accident. Haro clenched her hands forcing herself to have a serious look on her face as she stood up. "I've made the story, now please release them." Haro sternly ordered. The man smirked snapping his finger again the cuffs broke off as the two unconscious men fall to the ground. Haro ran toward them checking to see if any sort of harm was done to them. But there was nothing that showed any signs of torture, no scratches, no bruises, no cuts, no nothing. Haro sighed deeply in relief glaring back at the man beside her father.

"Now that I've written your stupid story let Arata and Heisuke go, and leave my father the way he was before you did anything to him." Haro said in an irritated way. His smirk became wider, "I don't know if I can grant that request. I said that I'd let those two go and I did, I said nothing else about the other two you brought along." He said smug. Haro glared much more, as he again snapped his fingers, Arata and Heisuke were back but they were tied and gagged. The man smiled evilly as he held out his right hand, a dagger appeared. Haro's eyes widen predicting his next move. "Don't you dare!" Haro yelled. He smirked again, "Oh I do. You may have the power to make stories come true but now you're nothing more than a human." He said coldly then he walked behind Arata quickly sinking the sharp silver jagged dagger into his back. Arata's eyes widen from the pain struggling to get free but the beast kept a firm hold as he twisted the dagger, blood started spilling out making a small puddle.

"DON'T!" Haro screamed running to stop the man before any more damage, only halfway through Haro's father blocked her way. Haro stopped but quickly ran to the side and toward the man who was torturing Arata. Haro held out her hand as the emotions ran wild in her mind and heart a light formed at her palm as it shot from her hand to the beast behind Arata. It hit him perfectly. Haro instantly took the dagger out his hand and stabbed him to death as her father turned to ash. After Haro was satisfied she went back and cut Heisuke and Arata loose. Haro gently laid Arata onto the ground as he grunted in pain.

Even more agony and sadness grew in Haro's heart as she tried to stop the bleeding. But whatever she tried Arata's wound kept on bleeding. Heisuke watched unable to do anything as Haro cried hysterically. Arata suddenly held onto Haro's hand, "Stop, it won't work. Just go on." He said in a weak voice. Haro continued to hold into Arata's hand, her crying had a more painful and sorrowful feeling to it as it echoes. Just then Hijikata and Kondou wake up to hear Haro crying sorrowfully. Heisuke looked back at them with a sad face. Haro ignored them for the moment paying more attention to Arata who looked more and more weak every second. Haro squeezed his hand crying into it. "Hey, don't cry….smile for..me before…I can't see it..anymore." Arata slurred, his life slowly draining away. "Please don't leave me Arata. You're the only one left to me who's like family to me. Please don't go, don't go, don't leave me alone." Haro cried in agony as Kondou, Hijikata, and Heisuke walked beside her. Arata looked over at the others then back to Haro, "Please smile for me…one last time." Arata managed to say much weaker than before. While crying Haro's lips slowly curled upwards into a small smile, tears streaming down. Arata smiled back, "Thank yo-" His hand had no more strength as his head turned away his eyes closed and his hand becoming cold.

Realizing what had just happened Haro's feelings went into more overdrive. "NOOOOOOOO!" Haro screamed in sadness and frustration. The three captains continued to watch silently and sadly until Haro feel asleep over Arata's corpse. "I never thought it would end this way." said Kondou who looked more mournfully at Haro. "Haro I can't imagine her ever smiling after this." Heisuke carried Haro in a bridal style as Kondou and Hijikata carried Arata's corpse outside and burying it. "Let's go back." Hijikata suggested. They nodded and went back to headquarters. It was just about to get dark when the other captains saw Haro being carried and Arata gone they knew something was wrong. "What happened?" Harada asked looking clueless at Haro's face. The sorrowful atmosphere settled in again as Kondou explained. "Arata was killed by the beast that captured Toshi and I. Haro was devastated and fell asleep after crying." Everyone became uncomfortable after that. "Poor Haro I've never seen her and Arata apart unless they go to sleep." Shinpachi said glancing at the sleeping Haro. "I'll take Haro to her room." Heisuke said walking past everyone whose eyes were on them both.

_BOOOMMM, CRRRRAASSHHH! _Haro immediately woke from her futon breathing heavily. Haro looked at the door, "What was that?" She whispered to herself getting up and dressed putting on her katana Haro ran toward the source of the noise. It was in the meeting room which was technically the biggest room.

There in Haro's eyes stood a giant monster crouching over Heisuke, with Hijikata, Sannan, and Kondou on the floor by the wall opposite of the monster. The monster turned over and looked at Haro, and then two more monsters of the same kind appeared. "It'ssss youuu. Haro do you still remember mee?" The first monster asked turning to face her. Haro narrowed her eyes on the first monster, "Why? Do you know me?" The giant monster had a somber look on his face. "Youuu don't remember meee?" It asked. A voice spoke in Haro's head, 'Haro do you really not remember anything?' the female voice said. 'Who are you?' Haro asked back. The woman's voice became more serious, 'That does not matter now. You need to destroy that lost one now before it eats your friend's souls.' She replied. Haro made a little nod trying to make sense of everything. This all seemed a little familiar but Haro didn't know where something like this had ever happened.

'Umm, what's a lost one?' Haro asked in her head for that voice. It spoke, 'You really don't remember anything. I'll explain later right now concentrate on those lost ones in front of you.' She ordered. Haro nodded again unsheathing her katana she inherited from her father. Haro aimed for the head of the so called 'lost one' slicing it in two. The monster pulled back and roared in pain as it disintegrated, the other two monsters were about to attack when a flashback of her memory returned.

_A teenaged boy with black spiky hair running with a younger girl behind him in a field, the boy stopped and turned around while the little girl ran into him. "Ofhh." The girl looked up, "I'm sorry Akio." She apologized. Akio laughed, "It's alright Haro it's nothing you need to apologize for. Now let's go back to the village." He said, the little Haro smiled, "Okay!" _

Now the two monsters were only 2 yards away while Haro stood still remembering everything in her past life. The female voice spoke again this time in alarm, 'What are you doing Haro?! Destroy the lost ones now!' But Haro lets go of her katana as it drops to the floor and embraced the monsters. Their teeth on her arms as Haro began to cry, "I remember now, the one I just killed was Akio, right? And you are… you're Arata, right?" Haro asked in a wavering voice to the lost one on her left. Then Haro turned to her right, "And you're mother." Haro said crying in despair. "How could I-"Haro began, "How could I have forgotten my friends in the past?! How could I've been so blind to not even realize it!" Haro cried. Then Arata's voice echoed in the room, "I'm sorry I've turned out like this. I never meant to inconvenience you again." He sadly said. Haro's mother spoke as well, "My daughter, I so ashamed that I've become such a horrible monster. Please forgive me for also leaving you." She said as their faces of when they were alive they grabbed my katana from the floor and sliced themselves. "Live well." They both said in unison as they disappeared, this time forever.

"Ughh." Heisuke said as everyone else in the room woke up staring at me. "Haro what are you doing here?... U-ah wait! I just remembered there was a monster and it was really big and t-the monsters looked really scary it-" "It's dead." Haro said flatly. "Huh? Did you.. kill it?" Heisuke asked with a puzzled face Haro's tears still streaming down. "I killed the first one, the second and third managed to kill themselves." Haro answered sheathing back her katana. Hijikata stared at Haro's sword. "There something you want?" Haro asked eyeing his face. "What are you hiding?" Haro quickly wiped away her tears and faced Hijikata. "And what do you mean what am I hiding?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Don't play dumb something doesn't seem right about you and those monsters. You may have already been here for little over a month but don't expect that I can fully trust you." Hijikata warned in a menacing tone.

Haro feigned being calm and smiled to Hijikata. "Don't worry; what I know should not endanger anyone of you. Please dismiss this incident; I will see to it that it will never happen again. So please return to your rooms." Haro politely pleaded. Kondou reached his hand onto Hijikata's shoulder giving him an assuring nod, then everyone but Haro left the room. _'It's been a long time since I had to kill a 'lost one'. I wonder how they came into this world now that I remember everything.'_ Looking at the lace where they had perished Haro walked out of the room and back to her own.

* * *

So whatcha guys think? This chapter is sort of a Bleach reference but I changed what they call the 'hollows' to the 'lost one(s)'. I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to read this story. Until next time, bye. And please review!^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, the next chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy this ending. Their relationship is starting to blossom. I do not own Hauouki only Haro, Enjoy!^.^

* * *

The next morning Haro woke up early cleaning the kitchen and preparing food for the men to cook for themselves. After putting the raw foods away Haro left for a morning walk looking around observing the shop owners opening their shops and other people roaming the streets. There were a few thugs here and there but they were obviously no match for Haro. Haro walked out of town and into the nearby forest. Looking both ways to check that no one was around Haro unsheathed her katana pointing it in the air in front of her.

"Now hear me those of the guards of both lost souls and souls of the departed, I beckon you to my call!"

Haro exclaimed as shoji doors appeared opening in front of her, lowering her katana Haro stepped through finding herself in a room with a man in front of the wall in the center. For as long as Haro's memory can remember this man is the one who rules all of the soul reapers, also that Haro was a legendary hero who saved the soul world from a disaster caused by numerous lost ones suddenly appearing at the thousands. The 39 year old looking man looked up at Haro and smiled in an odd crooked way. "Well I never expected to see you to ever return here, Haro Renorou the legendary soul reaper. What can I do for you?" He asked in a curious tone. Haro raised a brow, "Renorou? That was _my_ last name? It's Usagani now." Haro stated in a _things-are-different-now _way. "Oh? Well now that's over with what did you come here for? From what I remember about over 4 centuries ago you quit being a soul reaper after 8 long centuries of loyal service." He asked eyeing back at the papers he had in hand. Haro's shoulders dropped, "Was it actually _that_ long?!" Haro said gaping; he smiled _happy-go-lucky_ looking back at Haro with eyes closed in 'emphases' of his _too-much-of-a-happy-face._ "Well of course. If you can't even remember the years you've worked here then how did you remember the chant to summon the gates that lead to this world?" He questioned arching his brow. Haro looked away to her right, "Well the memories are actually just returning so I don't remember every single thing about my past life." Haro explained sighing returning to look back at the man.

"Now for the reason I've come here. In the world I was reborn in a lost one appeared just last night with two other lost ones and they all were people I've known. One of them was Akio the one who died after an emergency mission who was also a good friend. Now tell me how can they appear in a different world? That shouldn't be possible." Haro said furrowing her brows. The man's smile dropped to a troubled look. It might be because of your powers, you may be grieving so much that your powers may have started to take actions on its own recreating the lost ones in your world and returning your memories." Haro's eyes widened, "Is that true?" the man sighed, "It's a big possibility, you may have been reborn but it seems that your powers are still with you even now. But before you were reborn and known as Haro Renorou you could control your powers a lot better than now. I don't understand why its having problems now." Haro sighed, "It's almost time for me to return we'll talk about this later when I have the time to come, and if you think of visiting me please don't mention this to any of this to the men in where I am." Haro said sternly about to pass through the portal when the man decided to tease Haro, "So you're living with men right? Oh I wish I could live with women. How are they treating you so far? Hmmm?" Haro's eyebrow twitched as she turned around and quickly gave a merciless blow on his head. "OW! That hurt Haro you're meaner than I remember." He said as Haro walked through the portal, "Humph!" he heard as she disappeared. He chuckled smiling as he went back to paper work.

Standing once more in the forest Haro muttered to herself, "What a pervert! I can't believe he'd actually say something like that. What was his name?" Haro thought about it as she returned to town. Returning to headquarters Heisuke greeted her first. After saying hi Heisuke asked Haro to spar with him again. And so the next three hours Haro and Heisuke were locked into fighting each other with the wooden swords. Breathing heavily Heisuke walked over to the steps and sat down while Haro was still calm and normal. "How do you do that?" Heisuke asked between pants. Haro smiled wide, "Well a lot of practice of course." Haro replied sitting down next to Heisuke. He looked at Haro and asked her, "Say, why did you say your father was killed 3 years ago when it was actually 8?" Haro looked at the ground. "Well I can't say that because it would give a higher suspicion of my story to be only a fairy tale, all fake and imagined." Haro answered sounding heartless in the end.

Heisuke furrowed his brows feeling a little bit more guilt. "And also if other people were to ask they probably won't believe me either so I have to make up the year and the 'incident' so that it may be more realistic than a fantasy a little girl created." Haro continued still sounding sad and discouraged. "Haro are you okay?" Heisuke worriedly asked not because he remembered that Arata's soul would haunt him if he didn't try to comfort Haro but because he and everyone else had ignored Haro for a while even though they were comrades. Haro smiled sadly and looked at Heisuke sideways, "I'm sorry it's just a little sad that…" Haro looked away, "That Arata's actually gone." Haro said closing her eyes in sorrow. Three times the guilt built in Heisuke's stomach as he looked at Haro. Heisuke sighed both heavily and nervously leaning an inch toward Haro, "Listen, you're not alone. You have me at least and the others now. So don't be sad anymore Haro." Heisuke said in a warm assuring tone that made Haro slowly look up. Heisuke pulled back lightly blushing.

Haro looked surprised at Heisuke who seemed to be stuttering over something she couldn't make out. Haro pointed at Heisuke's face, "Your face is sorta red you okay?" Haro asked clueless to what Heisuke was actually feeling. A voice interrupted them, "I didn't think Heisuke could be the one who can soothe a lady's soul so quickly." Okita teased. Heisuke's face became as red as a tomato while Haro looked blankly at Okita who frowned. "Huh? Haro do you know what I mean?" Haro shook her head. "Not really, ever since I was little I was mostly interested in fighting and I rarely spend any time with stuff like 'soothing a lady's soul' or something. " Haro replied still looking blank at Okita then back to Heisuke whose face was still red.

Haro's blank expression changed to one of concern as she quickly moved over to Heisuke putting the back of her hand to his forehead. "Heisuke you're really red are you sick?" She asked as Heisuke slightly pulled back to her quick movement, and that she was so close.

"U-uh n-no I'm fine." Heisuke stuttered looking away hoping that his blushing would go down. Haro smiled warmly backing away, "Well then I'm glad you're alright. But it's fall now and if you get a cold I'll have to stay by you until you feel better so you don't do anything so reckless."  
Haro said as Okita looked curiously at Haro. "So you don't know anything about romance?" He asked putting the side of his fore finger to his lip. Haro redirected her attention to Okita, "Well is it about couples and all that stuff?" Okita smiled and nodded. "So then since you don't know much about that I'll-" Okita didn't get to finish because Heisuke instantly took Haro's hand and pulled her away from Okita who stood alone in the hallway smirking.

Haro who was the most confused of all trying not to trip herself as she ran with Heisuke's hand on her wrist, finally able to escape Okita Heisuke stopped Haro right behind him staring at him when he turned around. "Heisuke why did you want to run from Okita, especially taking me with you?" Heisuke blushed again and looked away. "Um, well, I don't trust about the things he might tell you about the romance and stuff!" Heisuke blabbered. I smile slyly "So does that mean you really like me? Are you in love with me or something is that why?" Heisuke began to talk even more like 'Oh, no that's not what I meant to really do, well maybe I did b-but I just um you know?!' and other things. And for some reason it still breaks Haro's heart that Arata isn't with her anymore, for some reason that moment right now reminded of the first time Arata tried to cheer her up when she got cut by a tree branch from falling. He would stutter and babble on about things Haro couldn't understand because he talked too fast. That moment was repeated this minute. Haro trembled and began to cry slowly falling down to her knees. Heisuke noticed that Haro acted different and stopped talking sitting down next to Haro who began to tremble more.

"Hey, Haro if anything I said before hurt your feelings or anything you can tell me." Haro shook her head trying her best to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her pale cheeks. "No, it's not that. This moment right now just reminded me of the first time Arata tried to cheer me up, and to remember that he isn't here anymore it just makes me feel alone. He's been with me for a long time like an older brother he always looked out for me and always put up with my behavior. He and mother were my whole world I really loved them but now that both of them even uncle is dead." Haro sniffed and breathed unsteadily. "If only I could have protected him and everyone else they would still be here." Haro said stooping lower. Heisuke moved closer to Haro putting his arm over her. "I'll say his once more Haro, 'You're not alone.' I'll stand by your side just like Arata did." Haro gradually stopped crying and calmed down. Wiping her dried tears away Haro looked at Heisuke who saw her smile and returned it. "Thank you Heisuke." Haro said leaning on his shoulder. "Can we please just stay like this for another minute longer?" Haro asked, Heisuke nodded and sat there with Haro on his shoulder alone in the late afternoon.  
After a minute was over Haro sat straight up. "I'm sorry I hope that it wasn't a bother." Heisuke shook his head. Smiling Haro stood up. "From now on, I'll have you and the Shinsengumi right?" Heisuke nodded, "Yes."

* * *

Aww isn't that nice? Heisuke is starting to warm up more to Haro, but their relationship won't be as easy to manage. I'll keep things more interesting with both Haor's ability and her past life as a soul reaper. (The soul reaper thing isn't exactly like Bleach so it's not really a crossover). Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter is sort of short like the first one, but this is kind of a turning point where things get to be difficult and different. I **do not own **Hakuouki, on my oc. Enjoy!

* * *

For about another month or so has passed since Arata's death. Haro is still living peacefully with the Shinsengumi, until one day in December when the snow started to fall at night.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud and high pitched scream echoed through Shinsengumi headquarters as the captains immediately woke up and went running toward the source. It lead to Haro's room but when Hijikata opened the door Haro was in the corner curled up into a tight ball, trembling. "Haro!" Heisuke cried running to Haro's side and holding her, but Haro wasn't paying attention to any of them her eyes wide in terror as she turned into Heisuke's arms. "I-I saw something…something horrible! It was looking at me and…it was…eating…it was killing-" Haro stopped and trembled even more as the captains searched the room for anything suspicious. "What is it Haro? What happened?!" But Haro did not answer, she just continued to shake in fear.

The fact that Haro was screaming because of a dream or possibly even a vision made all the captains and some of the other members worried. At dawn Haro managed to go back to sleep peacefully. While the captains sat confused and worried at the dining room. "Who do you think was the person Haro saw being eaten?" The atmosphere became unsettling. Okita who looked away at the wall like some of the other captains were parted his lips, "Well, maybe it was someone she knows." He suggested. Harada sighed starching his head, "That could be a possibility. I think we should ask her when she wakes up." But no one noticed that someone was on the other side of the door, just far enough so it won't create a shadow on the door. Haro had woken up not long ago and snuck up to the dining room to see if everyone was alright.

But then she overheard Heisuke asking 'Who do you think was the person Haro saw being eaten?' the second he said those words the 'dream' Haro just had replayed quickly in her head. _Walking in town with everyone, slowly one by one they disappear as the sky became darker, still walking Haro saw something at the end of the road which no longer had any houses or shops along its sides, but dead trees and corpses. Reaching the end Haro saw a monster as tall and large as a house eating something, it turned around at looked at Haro with its hungry and hateful eyes._ _The person it was eating was Heisuke, Haro saw other human bones nearby and a gut feeling told her that the monster ate the other captains as well. Something about the monster felt so real, staring into its glowing red eyes Haro trembled unable to move as the sound of bones crushing rang out in the deserted place. _Haro forced herself to stay calm and to breathe steadily. Haro slowly walked toward the door opening it and glancing at everyone before closing the door.

"I can tell you all now that I've calmed down." Haro said sitting in her seat. Haro made eye contact with Heisuke, "It was you Heisuke. In my dream it was eating your corpse and there were other bones nearby too. I had a feeling even though I was asleep that it was the other captain's bones. All of you were dead in my dream, caused by that monster I saw." Haro explained looking down at her slightly shaking hands. "I need to tell you all something else too, before it's too late." Every captain stared at Haro with mixed emotions displaying across their faces. She held her head up, "I was once a soul reaper in my past life. I still had the power to make my stories come to life but I was much better at controlling thatability. And Yesterday I went to visit the captain leader of the Soul city, a place where soul reapers come to train and take on missions once in squads. And I think a problem might have been left unsolved while I was a soul reaper and it must've somehow come back to me again." Everyone gave Haro puzzled faces while she looked back down. "It might even have to result that I have to go back and work as a soul reaper again not to mention leave here.. forever." Heisuke, Harada, and Shinpachi all stood up at once. "What?!" They shouted in unison.

Haro looked away, "Oh you heard me." "But why can't you ask us to help you?" Harada questioned arching his brow at Haro who looked at Heisuke then back down. "I think you all should know well by now that I've already lost people who really meant a lot to me, I don't want that to keep happening." Haro replied. Not even touching her breakfast that was set in her place just in case she woke up in time Haro stood up and left the room. Not even looking or saying anything to the captains who watched as she silently disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

Alright I was sorta lazy and I wanted this to _probably_ be the last time Haro gets to be with the Shinsengumi. So I decided to make this a chapter and move onto Haro working as a soul reaper again. If there's any problem I need to fix or anything either pm me or review. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Yep the relationship is starting to fade...read to understand more of what I mean if you don't get it. I _do not_ own** I do not own **Hakuouki, only my OC(s). Enjoy!

* * *

For the whole day Haro went out walking around town and running into the captains from time to time. But Haro knew she couldn't stay there too much longer. If she did it would risk her friends and other innocent people's lives. Even though she couldn't regain all of her memories for the time being it didn't feel right to continue staying with the captains pretending to live a happy life forever. That's right, if there weren't any serious injures Haro can live for centuries. But what can be done now? Haro doesn't know how to control her spiritual powers, last time summoning the portal was only luck that time that she even remembered the chant. For the spiritual part was different, Haro didn't stir much on her memories or such, at a calm state it's much easier to control her spiritual power but now worry and eagerness blinded her thoughts.

'I don't know what to do. If I leave surely the Shinsengumi will try to follow me, if I stay who knows what terrible things could happen, and writing a story at my current being. I'm not strong enough yet to control that ability to the fullest yet nor do I even remember how I did it before. This is so frustrating!'

Haro now walked aimlessly, recalling every single memorable moment before everything was twisted and turned into a nightmare. 'I can't believe it, everything is so different now. This all truly began 8 years ago, when I discovered my ability. I wish I wasn't such a coward!' Looking around Haro found herself in the alleyway where she first ran away to when she joined the Shinsengumi. Tears welled up in her dark amber-brown eyes as she sat in the exact place she was before. 'After losing father, going on a rampage, hurting mother, and fighting the beasts. I was so afraid that I ran to hide in my room for many years. I hate myself so much! All those years I could have practiced the simple stories, and I could have done much better.' Sighing in frustration Haro tilted her head back sliding her hand on her forehead to the top of her scalp before letting it fall back to the ground. 'I could have been braver, but that's already too late. Arata, please help me I don't know what I should do.' The sky darkened as Haro sat alone in the alleyway while Heisuke and the other captains all returned to headquarters for the night, but they all realized that Haro hadn't come back yet.

"Where do you think she went?" Harada asked. "Well I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Souji informed. "The last time I've seen her was this morning when I left for patrol." Shinpachi included. Saito the one who's usually quiet was just watching them talk about, Heisuke strangely was also the one who was quiet. The three men looked at him with curiosity. "Oi Heisuke what's with the gloomy look?" Shinpachi asked looking closely at his face. Heisuke turned away from Shinpachi's stare, "I just think that she's still in a lot of pain. I think Haro's been acting different ever since Arata died." The room became silent in a drowning guilt atmosphere. "Come to think to think of it Haro seems to be avoiding us more often lately." Okita commented looking away. Everyone avoided each other's stares as the feeling became more uncomfortable. "Wait why are making such a big deal?! I mean she's practically only been here for like 3 months, compared to… Chizuru." Shinpachi trailed off. It had been a long time since that name was ever mentioned. "So then do we just let her go?" Souji asked eyeing Hijikata who was sitting next to Kondou and Sannan, the only one who looked more serious than anyone in the room. "It's better if we-" He stopped listening as all the captains were. A door was sliding close as footsteps faintly echoed through the hallways to the room. Heisuke sat straighter looking at the door, "Is that Haro?" Heisuke bolted up at ran out, the captains walked out in front of the door watching Heisuke run 50 miles an hour away.

Haro had just returned to HQ when she heard loud thumping noises like someone was running. Heisuke appeared in a flash in front of Haro. Stopping just 2 feet in front of her Heisuke looked at Haro's face which showed only a surprised one. "Something wrong?" Haro questioned almost in a cold way her eyes looking more like she was irritated now. "Well you didn't come back to headquarters yet so we were worried." Haro arched a brow, "We?" Heisuke nodded, "All of the captains were." Haro looked down, "I see." Heisuke bent down trying to look at Haro's face. "Hey are you okay? You seem to be more distant to us than before." Haro suddenly held her face up with a bright smile. But something Heisuke felt was telling him that she was hiding something from him. "I'm okay but I'm tired now so I'm going to bed." Haro answered in the most cheerful tone she could do. Heisuke was taken aback by her sudden happy voice, just a second ago she sounded annoyed. Heisuke scrunched his brows together unsure of what to say or do. Haro took one last look at Heisuke before walking past him. In one fast movement Heisuke was holding Haro from behind in his arms, "What is it? Why won't you open up more to us when we're so close to you?" Heisuke asked sadly. Haro stood still, this was something she knew that would eventually happen. Raising her hands up to hold onto his arms over her shoulder she quietly replied, "Because I care about you." Heisuke held on tighter, "Then why? How can you even say that when do don't even talk to us anymore? You're just lying." "What would you do if I said that I am?" Haro let her hands fall back to her sides. "Even if I told you there's nothing you would be able to do to help me. If I get any closer to you than I am now.." Haro quickly pushed Heisuke away running to her room and sitting against the door. 'I can't tell him. I would just hurt him more.' Haro thought to herself getting up and setting the futon and blanket. Heisuke stood alone in the hallway for a while, looking out at the pond in the yard. 'Haro, why do you seem so far out of reach?'

Before long Harada walked up to Heisuke who was still standing in the middle of the hallway, "Did something happen?" Heisuke turned to face him. "Sano-san I think that Haro is going to leave." "Uh? When?" Heisuke averted his stare to the way Haro went. "I don't know but I think she might return to this Soul city place." The two men looked uncertain at each other before departing to their rooms.

In early dawn Haro rose up and got dressed in pants with a kimono-shirt and wrote a letter on her desk.

I'm sorry to leave without telling but I can't afford to waste time here while danger

may be near. Don't any of you dare try to find me, I'll be fine just stay here and do

your jobs as the Shinsengumi. I really had a great time here and I doubt I will see you guys

again, take care and Good bye.

-Haro Usagani

Once finished with the letter Haro silently left Headquarters glancing one last time outside the gate before summoning the portal and disappeared.

* * *

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Heisuke yelled coming out of Haro's room. The captains all woke up and ran to see what the problem was. "What is it Heisuke what's the big deal? Why do you always gotta be noisy?" Shinpachi complained. Heisuke clenched his fists, "I could have done something to change her mind but.. Haro left! Here." He said holding out the letter. "Aw great now what are we going to do? We don't even know how to get to that Soul city or where else she went." Harada sighed in exasperation. "We have to do something!" Shinpachi gave Heisuke a blow on the head, "Baka! Did you not hear what Harada just said? We can't find a way to get to the Soul city and even if she's not there we don't know where else to look." Heisuke grimaced to the pain but kept quiet.

"So what are we going to do?" Okita asked looking at Kondou. He sighed deeply, "I don't know we have to connection to the Soul city. If only Haro told us how to get there." An unfamiliar voice interrupted, "I take it you're the men Haro was working with am I correct?" The man asked. Every captain lay their hands on their hilts, the man lightly chuckled, "It no wonder why she left here and continued her job as a soul reaper, well only temporarily at least." He said. "Who are you?" Hijikata questioned. "I am the head captain of Soul city. Now I'm sure Haro would kill me for doing this but I will help you get to Soul city myself." The captains nodded at each other before Kondou replied, "We'll go with you." The head captained smiled, "Well, then just make sure you don't let down your guard when we're passing through the gateway, otherwise you might be forever lost within the portal." He looked around and saw motivation in their eyes, "Okay then you'd better follow me." HE said and turned away unsheathing his katana and saying the chant Haro had done before.

"Now hear me those of the guards of both lost souls and souls of the departed, I beckon you to my call!" He said pointing his sword in front of him as the shoji doors appeared and opened. He looked back, "Now let's go shall we?"

* * *

Ooou, now the Shinsengumi get to go to Soul city! And by the head captain? But for what purpose? he he, you'll have to find out in the next chapter. until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. Sorry my chapters have been really short cause I'm still planning for the future of this story. Any ways I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, I do not own Hakuouki only my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Arriving on the other side of the portal the Shinsengumi captains' eyes widen with disbelief and amazement, looking from the top of the building in front of them to the head captain. They were on a marble balcony which connected to the head captain's chambers. He turned around and did a small bow, "Welcome to Soul city. Up ahead is where I do my work and it also a meeting room. Haro should be around here in the Caelica (kay-li-ka) building which is the largest building for our captains to live in and roam. Around the Caelica are other houses where the subordinates stay." He pointed behind the Shinsengumi, they follow his finger behind themselves as their eyes grew wider. "WHOAH, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Heisuke blurted. There were nearly thousands of Japanese-styled houses in neat rows as a maze, and the land stretched beyond the horizon. The head captain smirked, "Well a lot of souls departed and lost means there has to be a lot of soul reapers too." The head captain shrugged absentminded. "Might as well change Soul city to Soul empire." Shinpachi muttered. "SADAO YOU IDIOT!" A familiar female voice hollered. Turning back what was before them was a bump on the head captains' head and Haro dressed in a pair of black pants and matching kimono shirt.

"I told you **NOT** to bring them here. And yet you dare disobey that one rule I told you to abide by so that I would work as a temporary soul reaper!?" The Shinsengumi captains excluding Hijikata, Sannan, and Saito ran to give Haro a big hug. "Haro!" They happily exclaimed in unison. All of their weight crashed onto Haro as they hugged her to death while she managed to stay standing up. "You guys let go! I can't..breathe." They quickly let go of Haro as she gasped for air. Standing straight Haro glared at the men, "Okay you all got to see me and I'm fine so go **back **to headquarters." Haro said in an angry tone, glaring. "B-but we just came." Shinpachi stuttered shrinking back from Haro's death glare.

"So what?! Did you not read the letter I left behind? You guys can't do anything here in Soul city, you don't have reaper powers, nor do you guys have any spiritual powers, all you really can do is see us and the souls which is practically useless!" "But-"Heisuke started. "Your katanas won't have _any_ effect on the lost ones it'll just be like a stick against the castle wall. They will easily kill you." Haro whipped her head to the head captain. "And _you_ Sadao…I may not be the captain of all of Soul city. But you _**are**_ aware of my legend and my rank of level against you. Riiight?" Sadao meekly rubbed his head laughing nervously, "Well, yes. But I don't think that you should just abandon your friends there. I'm sure they care about you." Haro sighed scowling at Sadao before looking away, "Don't you remember? Being a soul reaper means that you'd have to give up some things at least for the moment, now I don't think I'll have the time to protect them. And you as a captain should know that by now!" Turning back and giving the head captain another dangerous and irritated glare, "Don't tell me that you've forgotten. What happens when soul reapers become too weak over protecting someone precious, I'd like to see you watching over 8 fools while constantly doing your job!" Sadao shrank back, "Now now Haro. Don't look at me like that you know that you wanted to see them too. You seemed to be having more troubles so I thought that your friends could help." He replied smiling idiotically.

Haro faced the Shinsengumi with a sad yet serious expression, "Listen I know that you all just wanted to make sure that I'm fine since I left suddenly. But this isn't a place for samurais to be, I promise that I'll come back to-" "When in a hundred years? I would gladly wait that long if I could." Heisuke bluntly interrupted casting his serious and eager stare onto Haro who didn't continue what she was about to say. Gliding swiftly across the white marble floor her arms outstretched as she embraced the surprised Heisuke. Slowly once embracing him Haro raised her hand to the back of his head whispering, "I'm sorry." A blinding light began to shine at the Shinsengumi covered their eyes, the light soon dispersing the Shinsengumi were no longer in the places they stood a few seconds ago. The head captain walked to Haro's side, "You can be cruel sometimes, you just erased their memories and sent them back didn't you?" Looking sadder Haro replied, "I'm afraid that they'll die if they keep staying by my side. And there's a chance that I cannot return to them if I don't destroy that monster soon." "I see, but can you guarantee that they won't remember? They seem pretty stubborn who knows what may trigger their memory." Haro walked toward the edge of the balcony and jumping off.

"Haro, when can you stop running away and enjoy the time with friends? You're not making my plans easy to carry out." Sadao said to both himself and Haro before returning back to his chambers and work.

* * *

So this chapter may be a little shorter than planned but I didn't want to keep stalling the chapter. I promise to update another chapter as soon as I can to those who are reading. That 1 review is the only thing that has me still typing my fanfiction. Thank you Ayu-chan! ^.^ Heh, sorry for not saying this _waaaaayyy _earlier my bad, but just to let you know your words are the encouragement to my writing! And the head captain Sadao has other things in mind for the Shinsengumi, that was until Haro went ahead and erased their memories, poor Heisuke I really had to twist your relationship with Haro. But don't worry you'll remember soon enough I think. heh...Please review. until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. ^.^ This may be the longest chapter yet hope you guys like it. I do not own Hakuouki, only my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

(2 weeks later) Walking through the empty halls of Caelica Haro returned to her room after searching for the day. There were other rooms for 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th place reapers to be on standby for their captain and gain experience from missions. There were honestly countless other rooms for other unknown reasons, as one of the head captains' odd orders. And Haro choose the room that's the farthest from any other captain or reaper which was lowest to the ground. Ever since Haro had erased the Shinsengumi's memories of her she still worried for them. 'They're still a bunch of idiots.' She'd tell herself. Tracking down her own history was harder than she planned. The only thing that Haro could find was the legend which was completely useless since it didn't have any lead to whom or what was after her back then. Letting herself fall onto the bed Haro stared at the ceiling for half an hour thinking of ways to track down the monster that is still alive and that is still after her. After a while later Haro frustratingly scratched her head with both hands before lying still again. Sighing Haro decided to go back to the archive library.

Walking back to the archive room an unexpected person was standing hear the entrance looking out the window. Haro gasped and ran to the boy's side. "Heisuke how did you get here?!" But the boy who resembled Heisuke looked back at Haro confused. "Umm, I think you've mistaken me for the wrong person, sorry." Haro stood dazed for a moment before shaking her head, "You're right I'm sorry." Turning around instead of going back to the archives Haro headed straight to Sadao's office. Stomping and opening the doors with a loud burst, Sadao glanced at Haro before looking back at his papers. "You need to control your temper any more force and the doors would have surely been broken to pieces." He said pointing tom the doors that looked dented, Haro directed an irritated glare at the head captain, "Sadao why did you let that boy join? You didn't make a clone did you?" Sadao set his papers down raising his head to look at Haro smiling. "Oh course not. Did you know he's in 2nd place to be the new 8th captain? But he really does look like that lover of yours doesn't he?" The moment 'lover' came out of his mouth Haro reappeared in front of the captain two feet away glaring at below 0. "You wanna die? Try playing like that again then you'll have it!" Haro menacingly warned. Leaning back as far as he could Sadao nodded, "Yeah, okay." He muttered before facing back to Haro. Sighing Haro walked to the balcony leaning against the wall. Sadao sighed, "You're still attached to him aren't you?" Whipping her head back her eyes clearly showed her annoyance. "Stop saying things like that!" Sadao walked over to Haro's side looking at the view not making eye contact. "Denial won't change how you feel for the boy and the others. Why are you trying to do things yourself?" Looking at Sadao then to the view of the horizon, "Because I'm afraid that they'll get hurt." A moment of silence followed. "I see." Sadao replied.

(The Shinsengumi) "Oi Heisuke how was the rounds today?" Heisuke stopped and turned around, "There weren't as much of a fuss as last week. Only a few thugs near that ink shop." Harada nodded, "So then how bout we go drinkn' tonight?" "I'm in!" Shinpachi blared. "Yeah you're always the first to agree Shinpachi-san." Heisuke muttered. Harada smirked, "Okay then Shinpachi's paying." Taken aback Shinpachi looked around for Saito, and coincidently he was just walking by with Souji. Grinning Shinpachi hollered, "Saito, Souji come and drink with us tonight!" Freezing in place the two gave each other uncertain glances before Shinpachi went over and brought them to the group. "Now let's go have some sake!" Shinpachi blared as Saito and Souji gave off an 'I was dragged into this' atmosphere.

On the way to a geisha house the captains walked past the dango shop, Heisuke recalled the time when he took Chizuru out for fun. But another image of a girl appeared in his mind, her eyes were not seen but her figure was clear. She replaced Chizuru in his memory sitting next to him she smiled. Shaking his head and abruptly stopping he stood there looking back at the empty bench. The girl who he didn't know seemed to be sitting there as if waiting for him. Blinking hard Heisuke took another look and the girl was gone. Remembering what happened to Chizuru Heisuke pushed aside the memories he had with the Chizuru then caught up with the others. But all the way to the geisha house Heisuke couldn't stop thinking about that girl whose face he couldn't see, only her smile. Hearing the other captains talk cheerfully as they were lead to their room Heisuke kept on thinking of the girl. After they had been shown to their room Heisuke walked over and sat down trying to remember about the mysterious girl. She certainly didn't seem like a stranger. But there was nothing he could remember of that girl, her form appeared in his mind again. Growling low in frustration and anxiety Heisuke roughly scratched his scalp while the other captains watched him curious of his sudden rash behavior. "Hey Heisuke ya alright? You hardly drank any sake." Shinpachi slurred. Heisuke broke out of his reverie looking at his staring comrades, "Uh, yeah. But I'm wondering.." Everyone raised their brow. "What?" Heisuke leaned back and in, "Do we have another female recruit by any chance?" They all back off going back to drinking sake and eating the food. "No why would you think that?" Heisuke shook his head, "It's nothing." Staring down at his food Heisuke became more and more curious about the mystery girl. 'Who is she? And why did it seem like she knows me?'

(Soul city) Still standing together on the balcony Sadao glanced at Haro who kept silent. Feeling sympathy for her, "You shouldn't worry too much on them. I'm sure they'll be fine." Haro was still looking at the scenery but she replied, "I hope so." In a quiet uncertain manner, sighing Sadao returned to his work leaving Haro alone to herself. A light breeze blew by playing with Haro's dark brown hair. Then the breeze came to a stop, an immediate feeling of danger took over Haro's calm demeanor with panic. Instantly a sounding alarm rang out loudly through Soul city, "Intruder alert, someone has broken in from Chijo no irukuchi! Intruder alert someone has broken in from Chijo no irukuchi! Captains please report to head captain's office for orders!" Soon loud footsteps were heard as the 10 captains entered the room lining up in a straight line in front of Sadao. A feeling of familiarity was troubling Haro as she looked out before running in. Sadao nodded toward Haro inside, "You can go, settle the business you have with this intruder. Captains do not engage in battle, let Haro do this on her own." The captains were shocked but obeyed order as Haro flew out through the balcony. Landing lightly on subordinates' houses Haro quickly ran across roof to roof to where her senses told her. Stopping at the west end of Soul city a woman who looked like Haro stood before her. She smiled evilly, "What was once warm and alive will be cold and still. Haro don't be late, otherwise they'll pay the price those worthless people." She thrust her arm up as a mist shrouded the alleyway and disappears with the woman. Standing alone once more Haro stood confused. 'Worthless humans, who could she….THE SHINSENGUMI!' Unsheathing her katana Haro repeated the chant for returning to the Shinsengumi. A white portal appeared and she immediately ran into the portal back to headquarters. It was silent, no one seems to be practicing, no footsteps, not even birds chirping outside. Something was wrong, had she been late? Walking around in the halls Haro felt something drawing her in. Following her sense it led to an empty room with a trap door wide open. Taking each step down the stench of blood grew. Her footsteps echoed in the stairway slowly coming to a stop. There at the very bottom were the corpses of the members of the Shinsengumi. Yet something was not there. Horrified Haro slowly walked around the bunch of corpse on top of another and realized who weren't there with them. Running out of the underground room Haro went outside and searched around for the captains, but no one was there. Returning to the inside of Headquarters to what was her old room Haro sat there and waited.

Waiting for nearly 2 hours Haro was just about to leave headquarters when that woman appeared in the hallways leaning against the pole, still looking like her twin. "Is that your true form?" Haro inquired glaring at the being in front of her. The woman smirked, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction. It wasn't as good as I hoped though. But look at you, you've weakened beyond belief. You're just like those weak pesky humans compared to me than you were far before." Haro clenched her fists till blood started to leak out of her palms. "I _don't care_ about you! I want to know what you did to the captains!" She smirked "Oh you must mean ones like this little boy." She smugly said holding out her hand as a see-through figure appeared and became stable of a human body. And the boy she was holding by the collar is Heisuke.

Still smirking she lets go as Heisuke's body lifelessly falls a foot off the ground before Haro caught him. Scowling, Haro looked back at the woman who had changed form to an 18 year old girl with black shoulder length hair. "Where are the others?" Haro asked sternly not breaking eye contact. The woman sighed annoyed, "I've already gave you one of them. The others I don't know, they may not be alive by now." Haro narrowed her eyes, "Where are they?!" she asked again. The woman scowled back, "Look you've already got one so far, why don't you just watch him for now. I can guarantee you that the others may still have some life force in them by the time you find them. Good bye for now!" The woman exclaimed as the mist appeared and disappear with her with no trace. 'How many forms can she take? And why did she give me Heisuke?' Haro thought as she brought Heisuke to his room in headquarters. Sitting next to him Haro felt guilty, "I just wanted to protect you and everyone else. This is all my fault." She murmured to herself. Just then another thought had Haro more curious about that shape shifting woman. 'How did she know _who_ to attack? I don't recall meeting her before.' About to think who the woman might be a voice interrupted, "My lady the head captain asked me to come and get you. Who's that?" She said pointing to Heisuke. "He's a good friend of mine and….have I met you before? Your voice sounds familiar." She smiled, "Well of course I was the one who helped guided you when the lost ones attacked you. If you don't remember me, I was your right handed woman in your past life. Kiya Yakurachi ." She said bowing. (the female voice in ch.9) I nod, "If I must go back now then I will but this boy will come with." Kiya nodded and opened the portal. Carefully I lift Heisuke's arm over my shoulder and slowly stand up. I nodded back, "Alright we can go now." "Right!" Then they walked through the portal but did not arrive back at Soul city.

* * *

So this may not be a particularly happy chapter but it sure does bring up a question or two right? Thank you Yoshizawa Ayumu, for the recent review. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review for chapter. till next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. As you read to the ending I've added some more things to solving who this _woman_ is. I don't own Hakuouki only my OCs. Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Oddly enough Kiya and Haro didn't return to Soul city as they expected. Instead they were standing in a big dim lit cave. Along the front left of the walls were 5 chained cuffs hanging down and there was nothing else left in the cave but the few candles burning. "Where are we?" Haro wondered out loud. "My lady I will open the portal once more." Kiya informed and chanted with her sword in front. The shoji doors appeared as to their delight but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "What?! The chant it didn't work!?" Kiya exclaimed and tried again but with the same results. Laying Heisuke down Haro ran to the walls putting her ear next to it and knocked every 2 feet. Kiya raised her brow, "My lady what are you doing?" Haro stopped knocking on the walls looking back at Kiya, "Please don't call me 'My lady', how about 'Haro'?" Kiya slightly tilted her head to one side not sure of what to say for the moment, "Ha..Haro-sama?" Haro nodded with a smile, "What is it?" She asked going back to knocking the walls as Kiya straighten her head. "Um, what are you trying to do?" Haro didn't look back but replied, "I'm trying to see if any sides of the walls are hollow enough to break through. Or if there is a hidden exit somewhere." Kiya's eyes widened in realization, "Oh I understand. May I assist?" "Of course."

So Haro and Kiya both checked the walls and ground if there was a way out. And after an hour of searching it became clear that there was no way out unless you somehow managed to create a portal out, unfortunately though it was concluded that you _can't_ create a portal to get out. So the two sat down beside Heisuke brainstorming of other possible ways. Haro sighed in defeat, "I can't think of anything, 1. We can't create portals to leave and 2. There's no hollow walls or trap doors in here. And worst of all there aren't even shovels here!" Kiya nodded, "It does seem impossible. But then now what? We can't stay here forever. Soul city may be in danger as well." Haro looked from Kiya to Heisuke. A sad expression spread on her frustrated face. "Haro-sama, are you alright? You don't look well." Haro's eyes began to water, "I can feel his life slowly draining away. And it's all my fault he ended up like this. Just like Arata." She stopped as Kiya heard soft sobbing. "I just wanted to protect them. I never thought that this would have happened. If only I could use my powers and somehow fix all of this. Return things to the way they were before. And bring back the dead." Kiya looked puzzled, "But can't you use your powers now? Even back then you had other abilities because of your power to make the stories you write come true." She shook her head, "I don't know how to use them. And the last time I tried to use my other powers I went berserk. If that happens here we'll never get out." After saying so Kiya kept quiet, a few minutes passed to another hour as they just sat quietly in the cave.

Suddenly Haro's head shot up, "WHO'S THERE?!" Kiya nearly jumped by the sudden blaring. A figure stood in the shadows slowing walking out, "Did you miss me?" Haro stood up clenching her fists, "Where is this place? And how do we get out!?" The woman shrugged, "I don't know." Haro's eyebrows scrunched together expressing more anger. "Don't play dumb. How did you even get here?" The woman smirked, "Well I_ did_ create this place. And I messed with the chant teleportation too." Kiya shot up, "That's impossible, how are you even able to do that? Changing the place it's supposed to take you to when the chant was created to specifically transport to Soul city." The woman's eyes became cold and serious, "Then let me explain something to that you can understand. When creating a portal to transport you to a specified place it needs a chant so it can accurately take you to your destination, but there is a space between the place you were before and the place you want to go after walking into the portal whether it's in the same world or not. It's small because it instantly teleports you there, unless you do something to the space between the two places and change the after-place location. Even though the chant hasn't changed your to be location does. That is until you find a way to change it back." Haro calmed down trying to take in all of the information but one thing wasn't clear, "How do you know all of this? You're an outsider you shouldn't know anything about things like that! Even I don't know about how to change that space and after-location. I only know that if you repeat the chant once you're in Soul city the spell takes you back from where you left." The woman had an amused yet bored face.

"Of course that was what it was meant to do. Take you to your after-place then returning you once you've chanted again. Seriously have you lost all your knowledge back then?" Haro huffed, "Maybe, but that doesn't matter now. Now I want to leave this place! Tell me how to get out!" The woman turned around and walked back into the shadows, "I'll let you figure that out yourself." Sitting back down Haro tried to think of more way but they all seemed impossible to accomplish. Sitting back down Kiya watched Haro as she still stood, her face more confused and frustrated.

'She was able to somehow warp the portal so that it'll transport us somewhere else. Then she came here a while after telling us about the space between the two places. But she left crucial information out! And then after telling us about the portal she says 'I'll let you figure that out yourself.' before leaving. Then does that mean that _I_ can find a way out? Then far before she gives me Heisuke but not the other Shinsengumi captains, what does she have in mind? She's hard to make sense of if she's actually that 'problem' I've been searching for in the Soul city archives.' Haro tries to think of what the woman was talking about the portal while Kiya watched over Heisuke in her place. Then walking toward the wall Haro began to dig with her hands. While trying to dig through the wall another question popped into her head, stopping the digging Haro stood there facing the wall. 'Does the Sadao know about the portal? I may not know but now all of a sudden I have a suspicion that he's helping her. But why would he, he's captain of Soul city. Even I can tell agreeing to work with that woman has bad things in tow. But the only one who could ever know about things like warping the portals is him. He may look like in his late 20s and young but he has lived for little over millennia by now, there are many things to find and learn during that time.'

"Haro-sama please calm down. I'm sure you'll think of a way out." Kiya assured. Not turning back Haro asked, "Kiya are you a soul reaper too?" "Yes." Kiya curtly replied.

"For how long now?" Haro continued.

"A little over millennium."

"And Sadao was still the captain all that time?"

"Yes."

"Did you find him reading a lot or perhaps in the archives often?"

"Not very but I do see him in the archives room time and time again. But otherwise I'm sure that he reads reports from missions."

"And…has Sadao been meeting with someone or has he been sneaking out?"

"I have only caught him once leaving the Soul city at night."

"I see." 'There's no doubt, it has to be Sadao. He's the only one who should know secrets.' Now walking back sitting beside Heisuke she slowly lay there with him. Kiya watched as her chest felt heavy with sadness and nostalgic. Letting her eyes close Haro soon feel asleep with Kiya still awake keeping watch. And as hours passed Kiya soon fell asleep against the wall, all three of them unaware of what would happen next.

(Meanwhile at Soul city) The head captain stood by the entrance of the balcony when the woman walked to his side, "I heard that you told Haro about the portal. Did you tell her that she can find a way to leave?" Sadao said in a monotone voice. She smirked, "I was only trying to see if she really has lost her power. Back when she was the legendary soul reaper she could surpass any rule a god has put in place." Sadao had a wary face on, "So you're testing her?" Her smirk grew wider, "Well, as her enemy of course I'd want to test her. Who would want to continue fighting an opponent who has lost so much power?" Sadao sighed, "Don't underestimate her. Haro may seem dormant for now but she can awaken any moment. I can't believe you're doing this to your own sister, Hanako." Hanako puts on a disgusted face. "Haro is **not** my sister." Sadao smirked knowing he hit a nerve. "Oh that's right, Haro is your half-sister." Hanako narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Sadao keep your mouth shut. She didn't deserve the throne as a younger sibling yet all power and fame fell on her instead of me. She took everything away from me that day." Sadao's expression changed into an expression-less face looking at the glowing lights of Soul city. "Are you sure you want to go through your plan? She may be a bother but she's your only family left." Hanako faced the other way scoffing, "Hah, she's no longer family. Her rank and power is too low to even consider. I can't believe father chose _her_ to be heir." Hanako clenched her fists, gnashing her teeth in boiling anger. "I swear to kill her this time; she just got lucky to have enough time to cast a spell to reincarnate her." Walking away Hanako disappeared as Sadao stood alone this time worried, "C'mon Haro. Wake up and destroy Hanako before it's too late." Sadao groaned. "How'd I get stuck in this mess?"

* * *

Hanako, I made her such a mean character. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. ^.^ And it looks like Sadao was forced into joining Hanako. And what did Sadao mean by 'wake up'? Read my next chapters to find out. till next time. Please review.^.^


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Next chapter! I don't own Hakuouki, only my OCs. Enjoy^.^

* * *

(Dream)

"_Haro how dare you! You're just a spoiled brat!" A girl yelled who seemed to look very familiar to that woman. Another voice spoke back in a calm voice, "You're the same. But you're too irrational to be the heir. That's why father and mother made me to be the next one to be on the throne not you. Our people need someone who can be calm and think of good strategies for how to make the future better. Someone who's a hot head and runs around screaming her head off is not needed." As she spoke it was as if Haro was the girl herself. The other girl Hanako in front of her thrust her hand out, holding a small metal circle. "Be gone forever! I summon thee of the spirits of this artifact! Twist her fate into sorrow and fear!" "No don't, Hanako! You don't know __what__ you're doing!" The girl's face was contorted with anger and jealousy as she held on tighter to the object in her hand. "DISAPPEAR!" She blared as everything became white._

Bursting forward Haro woke up gasping and breathing heavily for air. Hugging herself Haro rethought the dream. "Hanako?" Haro whispered to herself. "She looks just like that woman earlier, are they twins?" She looked over to her side to see Kiya sleeping by the wall. Sighing and standing up Haro out her hand to the dirt wall. "What's going on? Who's Hanako to me? And why is she after me?" After moments of thought came to it more things were being realized than hidden. Past memories of Haro's life began to return.

'I can at least tell I'm a princess of some sort, and Hanako is my older sister. She tried to ruin my life with the artifact in her hand but I managed to cast a spell. Oh, but I feel like there's more to this than just power. And what else is Hanako after? Where is she now? I keep thinking that Hanako was hiding something else from me. Yet I can't come up with anything. Only a small portion of my memories have returned. Otherwise, I don't remember who father and mother were, I don't know how I'm here as a reincarnation. And there's someone who seems to be so close. 'Haro slowly sat down staring off into space. "What am I going to do now? We've been stuck here a while now." Haro said glancing at Kiya and Heisuke. 'Actually, it should be 'what can I do?'

(Soul city) Hanako walked in the Caelica corridor and into Sadao's office, her hand on her waist. "What is it now? Can't you stop toying with Haro already?" Sadao remarked with a hint of irritation. Hanako scowled, "I will not rest until I see for myself that she is destroyed for good. And you head captain, you're hands are still tied. With me as a princess of all living and dead you cannot pull a move on me or my plans. And continue to keep in mind that if you do lift a finger even just once to help that little brat. I'll have Soul city gone in 3 seconds." Sadao rolled his eyes. He hated it when Hanako acted like a know-it-all especially since she's still not heir to be the next one ruling. She always threatened him and knowing her she really would destroy Soul city. Compared to Haro Hanako's the more spoiled brat. And Haro was a lot nicer too. "Are you listening? Sadao? Sadao? ….SADAO!" Jumping at the loud hollering of him name Sadao stared at Hanako then went back to work, "What is it?" Hanako's lines between her brows deepened. "I said 'what were you up to yesterday'?!" Sadao returned with a blank stare, "What are you talking about? You've been stalking us in Caelica building for a while now how can I be up to anything?" Hanako backed up crossing her arms. "Oh fine it's probably something stupid anyways." Hanako said to herself before leaving the head captain to himself. "You witch." Sadao said under his breath. Now that it was calm and peaceful again Sadao looked out the balcony from his seat. 'Haro, when are you coming? Please save Soul city once more. You're our last hope Haro.' Sadao thought as he leaned back in his chair resting for the time being.

(Back to Haro in the cave) Trying hard to remember her past life Haro's heart began to beat louder._ B-bmp, b-bmp_. "Huh?" Haro looked around. It soon felt as if her own body would burst into pieces as her heart seemed to bead even louder. "What's going on?" Haro whispered to herself. Then the cave started leaning over to one side switching to the other immediately. "Ugh." Haro groaned her head felt dizzy and sick. Suddenly she was shrouded in darkness. The ground shifted under her feet as she fell to her hands and knees. There was a different feeling of where ever Haro was. It was sinister and rotting; the feeling of the place was enough to make Haro want to vomit her guts out. Another feeling entered the place, another being, another rotten thing. Her psychic power kicked in as she felt a hand reaching out to her in front. But the hand didn't have any feeling of a human being. "HAAAROOOO." The thing growled. Shuttering from its horrible and grumbling tone Haro stumbled up only to feel weight on her shoulders and sinking back down. Feeling the hand coming closer Haro began to feel afraid. "No. NOOO!" she shrieked as the darkness retreated. Waking up and finding herself in the head captain's office with Kiya and Heisuke still asleep. "What the? Why are we…here?" Sadao who was still leaning back in his chair woke up also surprised to see Haro and Kiya. "Haro?!" He said confused.

Haro stood up not feeling the weight drag her down. "Sadao. I don't know how-how did I get here?" Sadao's relieved expression quickly changed into a stern face, "I hope you're ready to fight Haro. I'm sorry but Hanako is keeping eye on me so I can't help you. She'll return here any moment." Haro slowly nodded. "But I still haven't remembered everything in my past. Only that Hanako is my sister and that she did something to me a long time ago when I was a princess. But that's it nothing else." Sadao nodded understandingly, "I see. Well I hope for the best for you." Haro sighed, "I hope so too."

* * *

Hooray Haro, Heisuke, and Kiya are finally out of the cave! But there are still more things to discover and fix before the next battle will take place. Please review, until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

HI! Sorry for not updating for a while. But here some things are revealed for Haro as things are taken a notch up. I DO NOT own Hakuouki, only my OCs. Enjoy^.^!

* * *

Hanako in the archives room sensed Haro's sudden presence and runs through the corridor back toward the head captain's office. "Say Haro, can I ask you something?" Haro turned to face Sadao, "What is it?" He sighed deeply, "Did you abandon your throne? Well, do you remember anything else by chance?" Haro scrunched her brows together, "I don't think I would abandon my throne without an important reason. Why? What did Hanako tell you?" Sadao shook his head, "Only the bare minimum, like that you took her heir to the throne and supposedly everything else but that's basically it." Haro looked sadly to the ground, "Oh, is that so? I can't remember anything else than what I told you." Haro perked her head up as she heard faint footsteps. Sadao heard as well, "Haro you best prepare yourself. I can't help you here." The wooden doors burst open nearly shattering. "Oh great now I need new doors again." Sadao complained. Hanako's surprised face immediately changed into an angry scowl, "Haro, you've found a way out?!" Haro sighed, "Not exactly, but I know as much that you're my sister. And that you really hated me. Tell me, what happened? All those years ago."

Holding out her hand Hanako summoned a long katana and charged toward Haro who created a shield on her arms with the pieces of wood that flew off from the doors. Scoffing Hanako puts more pressure on Haro whose wooden armor was about to give out. "Are you kidding me?! Your brain must be too tiny for that skull of yours. After all my plans played out well since you don't remember anything, but now it's becoming annoying." Hanako grunted pushing Haro backward to the wall. Running at full speed to be stopped by a blade, Hanako scoffed, "I'm surprised that you managed to summon your weapon. You must be so desperate to live!"

Haro was surprised herself but paid no more attention to her weapon, a pair of twin blades. "I don't understand why you would do such cruel things to me, how could you let jealousy and anger run your life?!" Haro shot back this time pushing Hanako back. Both in a stance Hanako frowned, "You wretched thing don't talk as if you know everything!" Blocking off Hanako's attack Haro remembered what she said just moments ago 'After all my plans played out well since you don't remember anything.' Breathing harder Haro stood as straight as she could, "What do you mean 'plans played out well'?" Hanako smirked, "Whoops did I say that? Slips of the tongue please ignore what I said before." She jeered.

Growling Haro clenched her twin blades, "Answer me! You have no other reason now to hide anything!" Clashing swords the both glare at each other, "That may be true but I don't see any point in telling you now, what's done in the past are done. There's no reason to bring it up either!" Continuing to clash weapons there was something in Haro's mind that seemed to be pulling her. There deep in her conscious she knew something then for a very brief moment Arata's face flashed in her mind as she stood dazed for seconds until Hanako broke through her defense. Slashing her shoulder before leaping back, but the longer they fought the more Haro felt that feeling deep in her conscious pulling her from reality, or maybe toward it. Countering Hanako's attack Haro tried thinking harder, it was obvious that Hanako wasn't gonna reveal any more than she already has. Giving it one more shot Haro decided to ask once more, "Hanako please tell me, what happened? Before I was reborn, before I was a soul reaper and before you tried to get rid of me." Hanako ignored the question and continued attacking, blocking and countering Haro became more and more distracted with the sudden recall of Arata. Now thinking about it, things had really changed. She was once just a normal looking girl who didn't use her powers, then the mistake she created 8 years ago was able to catch up to her and kill Arata her childhood friend. And then Arata came back as a lost one with her mother and another friend who was the one who triggered her memory.

'Why … is everything so twisted and different now? Was it because of Hanako? And if it was Hanako were there any other reason for her actions? Or could she be possibly be following someone else's orders?' "What's wrong? You seem to be off in space." Hanako blared racing towards the revering Haro. Recovering from her deep thoughts Haro jumped back avoiding getting hit. Appearing in front of Haro Hanako raised her katana over her head about to strike when Haro brought up her twin blades to stop her movement. Clearly expressing annoyance Hanako thought of something that would distract her for a moment, "I heard that your make believe monster killed our cousin Arata. I told him that he shouldn't go after you, but he went anyways leaving his own family and friends to just search for you!" Haro stood dazed. 'What?! Arata…is… my cousin? But that can't be he looked like he was around my age when he should have looked much older. How is this possible?! Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he hide all of those things from me? Why did he act like he did as the years went by?' Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Hanako delivered a fatal blow on her left arm. Falling to her knees Haro's body began to shake, "But most of all why didn't he summon his weapon or do something to defend himself. And how did he come back as a lost one with mother?' Haro fell to the floor unable to do anything from the shock and confusion.

Hanako smirked, "This was better than I thought. You're so vulnerable. You stupid girl, I'll kill you for murdering Arata!" Hanako cried out swinging her sword to end Haro's life. Inches from her neck a hand grabbed the blade pulling it out of Hanako's grasp. "You..you shouldn't be awake." Smirking he replied more to Haro than Hanako. "Sorry for the long wait. That poison really had a stronger affect than I thought." The tears stopping Haro looked behind her shoulder to see Heisuke beside her, his right hand bleeding. Gasping Haro jumped to her feet. "Heisuke are you okay?!" she asked in concern the tears still welling in her eyes. Giving Haro a confident smile Heisuke turned to face Hanako. "It's alright. C'mon Haro you gonna let this 'sister' of yours beat you up?" Deep inside Haro felt the warmth and determination momentarily forgetting about Arata. "No, I won't." She answered in a strong voice. Standing up blades opposite from each other as Haro took a stance. Eyes concentrated on Hanako and taking one breath before striking, flying past Hanako whose eyes widen from shock.

In Heisuke's eyes Haro simply disappeared behind Hanako who was shocked to see sudden power flowing out from her younger sibling then seconds later Hanako fell to the floor motionless as Haro flicked the traces of blood on her twin blades. During the quick defeat of Hanako Heisuke was amazed by the speed and invisible ability Haro had in her this whole time.

The delight of finally having to move on from her past Haro unwrapped her fingers from her sword as they seemingly turned to dust in mid-air. But yet she knew that something else waited for her after this, why did things have to be taken to such an extent? All just to make her suffer? There would surely be other things to do that are easier. The once relieved and calm feeling residing within Haro quickly changed into dread. She still hadn't found the other Shinsengumi captains much less figure out why things had ended up the way they are now. Nothing in the present seemed to give any hints to trigger a memory recall. And still unable to search far enough back to her royal past things were not any better. With Hanako dead and things still filled with mysteries it could take a century for Haro at her state to find out all the clues and put them together. She certainly could wait for a century knowing that she'd still look the same after the years passed but that would be too late to save the captains, and Heisuke would surely be dead already by that time.

'Now what can I do? Who do I ask for help? I'm pretty sure that Sadao doesn't know far beyond what Hanako has told him. Also to include that I'm still only beginning to be able to use my powers as a royal heir, but aside from that I still can't make sense of why Hanako would have done what she had done. Most of all… I still feel the pain of the scars she etched into my heart yet why can't I remember how she did it? Why am I _still_ being kept in the dark, when will the slightest light shine through the darkness I've been kept in?' Unwillingly Haro fell back to her knees. Realizing Haro was close to her breaking point Heisuke ran to her side putting his arm around her. "You all right now?" Haro slowly nodded in reply. Sadao appeared sighing at the scene, "You did great I imagine that you're tired. You should go to your room and rest for the time being. I assure you that everything will be fine when Hanako first sealed away your friends I had the sealing squad go and bring them back. They should return by tomorrow afternoon." A small portion of the dread was lifted knowing her friends would be alright. But the rest of the dread still remained and became like chains with spikes squeezing her heart.

The moments of silence carried on for another brief moment. Thinking to herself, she had no way of knowing what next would happen to herself, forcing a small smile on standing up confidently Haro turned to Heisuke. "Sadao's right I need my energy in case of anything else happening. I'll be going to my room now. I trust that Sadao will show you to your room. Later." Haro waved before walking off. Heisuke stared at Haro's retreating figure until she was completely out of sight. Sighing Heisuke bobbed his head down when suddenly Sadao slapped him on the back. "Ow! What as that for?" Smiling wide and answered, "Well I have to say Heisuke you and your pals just might save Haro. You seem to have her trust which is good. But beware that the trust with you and her does not break or become twisted like what Hanako did to me and Haro." Arching his brow in confusion and pain Heisuke gets up. "What do you mean? I'm sure someone like Hanako isn't going to show up anymore." But once looking at Sadao's serious aloof expression it silenced him. Gazing forward Sadao's expression brought up a tenser atmosphere. "I have a feeling that someone is still after her."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Hanako's finally gone but I made sure that I can put in a new bad guy to keep the story going. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kinda stuck of what to write next cause like I said somewhere a while ago I am just writing as I go. Okay, okay I had what is called the 'writer's block'. So here is the chapter everyone. I DO NOT own Hakuouki, only my OCs.

* * *

(Haro's POV) I couldn't sleep. Not when I know killed my sister, and found out that I killed my own cousin as well. 'I'm a _murderer_.' The pain of losing my only family that I had. Though I barely remember anything, the pain still grew in my chest as more tears fell down my face. Slightly trembling I sat up holding half of my face clenching the hideous face of a killer. 'I feel so lost, so alone.' The emotions rampaged inside me more than ever as I took a glance at the moon. "I wonder if you ever felt alone, you always have so many stars shining up with you." I whispered to no one in particular. Sighing I lay back on the bed. "But something doesn't feel right." I said out loud, all that time fighting with Hanako seemed to have been a distraction rather than her letting out some steam. I tossed and turned for hours trying to think up of a conclusion to the odd feeling I've been having. Irritated I shot my arms up in the air letting them limply fall down. Unable to feel tired I sat up clawing at my head, "GRRR! I have to get up!" I yelled yanking the blankets off I ran out the door into the dark hallways. In a pale blue night gown that reached my knees I eventually slowed down, walking through halls that were lighted by the moonlight through the open windows. It left a calm soothing atmosphere, my bare feet lightly stepping on the cool stone floor. I wasn't walking to anywhere; I just had to do something to get sleepy.

Continuing to walk through the maze-like halls I started to feel more relaxed. Each turn was like a new adventure, I had only walked a few hallways in the building Caelica which were many bedrooms, the meeting room, and the way to the archive room. Otherwise traveling beyond that hadn't come in my thought before. There were some places that were like terrace corridors. They were the most fun to walk by; the nice crisp breeze would brush against my face as my hair would flow freely behind. Eventually I returned back to my room. The frustration and uneasiness had disappeared as I drifted off to sleep.

(Regular POV)

The morning came all too soon for Haro as she slowly dragged herself out of bed and to the meeting room. Sadao was of course in his chair behind his desk going through papers of reports. Glancing up he saw the drowsy Haro. "Looks like someone didn't have a good sleep." He joked. "Quiet." Haro mumbled. Stretching her arms up high she walked over to the terrace seeing the thousands of houses for the soul reapers. "Are they here yet?" Haro hollered. "I just got a report that they have returned this morning. A little earlier than expected but they're resting now." Sadao hollered back. 'Good, now I know they're all safe.' Haro thought as she took a deep breath, the cool air giving a nice feeling. Leaning on the pillars she looked up in the clear blue sky. "Where do I go?" Haro murmured to herself. Walking back into the room Haro stood in front of the wooden oak desk. "Quit hiding your face in there." She remarked. Letting down the pages he looked up at Haro, "What would you want me to do?" He queried knowing her well. "Please watch over the Shinsengumi captains for me." Haro pleaded. "You're going to leave them again? I heard last time you did that bad things happened." Sadao reminded. Waving her hand off Haro sighed, "I know, that's why I'm asking _you_ to help them return to their own world." Sadao leaned onto his propped fingers, "And Heisuke, you're not going to say any last words or so before to go to who know knows where?" He asked making Haro silent. "I know that you want to search for this person or thing that is still out there after you, but leaving these people behind. You need to know that they wanted to help you why won't you allow it?" Haro's eyes became cold. "Don't act like an idiot. I know their strength and they're not the ones who are able to come with me. I need to do this alone now. I don't want to drag anyone else more into the problem that is mine." Haro countered.

"But you don't need shoulder everything. They may not have powers like us but they have feelings and they know pain and frustration. Trust them Haro. Also give the captains of Soul city a chance." He argued back standing up. "You don't understand this person is either as strong as me or even stronger. Now you tell me who out there has the same caliber as I do?!" Haro countered, both starting to raise their voices. "Now is not the time to worry about how much power the enemy has, worry more about your friends who are you're the support of your own strength." "They're not-" Haro began. "You can't lie to me Haro. Anyone can tell that you care about those men. I don't think the enemy will come any time soon. Just try to spend some time with them." Sighing Haro backed away knowing she had lost the fight to him. "Fine, I'll wait." Sadao smiled, "There's my little good captain." He chirped. "Shut it." Haro growled.

In the afternoon when the Shinsengumi captains awoke Haro took them out to the forest grounds of Soul city to explore and spend some time away from the 'castle' building. "It's nice to be in a nature area it feels a bit more safer here than Caelica." Hijikata commented. They all were sitting together under a giant tree. "It's nice to be together like this, it feels like nothing could go wrong." Haro said in dismal. All the men looked at her from the corner of their eyes before facing her. "Is there something wrong?" Harada questioned. Leaning over on Heisuke's shoulder even tough it was a sad moment he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. A light pink color spreading across his face. "Do you all miss your home?" Haro asked with more distress. Shaking his head gently Heisuke responded for all of the captains "No, with you here it already feels like home." Growing sadness and guilt grew in Haro's chest as she knew full well that they couldn't stay with her longer, every minute they remained in Soul city they start to become like lost ones. Even though the process is slow, it will come eventually when she would have to kill them. Lost souls Sadao knew more about because of Haro's help as the centuries passed when she was a extremely skilled soul reaper. Lost ones don't have to always be ones of the departed, but it can also happen to those who are alive as well. It could all just begin when a human has felt dramatically confused or witnessed something more horrible than anyone can imagine. Their mind, body, and soul begin to part with the trauma causing much stress and fear to the point it starts to destroy their very sanity. Soon the body decays and the the mind becomes one with the soul. How it works is that the mind has the collections of memory and the feelings of the events while the soul was more representing as spirit power. For humans they consider this that the person has died but in truth they're in between death and life. Though the lost one has no body it is still very alive, if its feelings of grudge and worry dissipate they return to the decayed body once fully merged back the body is like new before the events started to change it.

It was obvious that the Shinsengumi were still worried over Haro and it was obvious that the longer they stay in Soul city the more worried they may be. Unfortunately for Haro things may end a lot quicker than anyone had anticipated.

* * *

Sorry for making ya guys wait sooo long. But I promise that I will update within 2 days. Please review if you guys want anything to happen before Heisuke and the Shinsengumi might go 'bye-bye'. That's all really, till next time.


	19. The trigger

Hi everyone!. Sorry I'm 2 days late but at lest you get to read another chaoter right Well this one is short but it is important. I will make another chapter soon. I SO NOT own Hakuoui, only my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

(Haro's POV)

'_The ruins are calling me.' But I see nothing, its pitch dark. 'The ruins are close…somehow.' "Who are you?" 'Hurry, go. Your time is almost up.' "Who are you!?" 'Go.' "Leave me alone!" 'What do you choose? Stay here or go and help your friends?!' I was getting irritated of this voice. "Just leave! Leave me alone!" I shrieked._

Shooting up of my bed I sat there gasping as sweat began to drench my forehead. "What was that?" I whispered. I looked around my room but nothing was there. Searching in my conscious I found nothing there either. Looking out the window though I noticed something; it felt dead still. I ran to the window before reaching the sill though flames suddenly flew up. The heat was rising each second but nothing seemed to be burnt. Quickly I run out the door to Sadao's room. Looking around I saw no one. Then I ran out to the Shinsengumi's room. Busting the door open I call for their names but there was no answer. I began to panic. '_Where could they have gone? When did all of this happen?'_ hundreds of questions filled my head, slowly I felt dizzy with worry and confusion. My eyes stated tearing up. Using the wall as support to help me stand I look around and notice that the flames didn't reach the room. "What's going on?" I mumble. Walking around in the halls that I ran through before I didn't see the flames nor feel the heat. I tried to sense other spiritual pressure or presences from the Shinsengumi, but 5 seconds later I understood. I am alone.

(The real Caelica, Heisuke's POV) I was sleeping until I felt the ground rumbling. Half-awake I ignored it and tried to go back to bed. But 2 second later the shaking of the ground grew 3 times stronger nearly shaking me out of bed. Startled I got up tripping over a couple times before running out meeting with my comrades. "Heisuke what's going on?" Shinpachi hollered. The violent shaking became stronger making things fall. "Why are you asking me? I don't know what's going on either." Heisuke hollered back. Running to the meeting room (part of Sadao's quarters) they saw other captains of Soul city. Bringing their gazes to Sadao he returned with a look that said trouble. "What's happening?" Hijikata called out. The shaking of Soul city slowly came to a stop, bringing up an awkward silence. "It seems that Haro's unconsciousness overtook her. I went to check in her room but she wasn't there. I'm afraid to say that her unconsciousness has somehow managed to send her to a different dimension. All we can do now is hope that she can find a way out on her own." The Shinsengumi's faces became grim as they casted their gaze away all hoping that Haro would return safe and sound.

~Meanwhile~ Haro was running as fast as she could to try to find a way out, after exiting Caelica Haro was suddenly brought to a different location which she had never been to before. The land was full of dying grass and trees. The scenery brought back up her dream as she stopped and panted. Shuddering Haro pushed the thought aside and continued running yet the dream kept crawling back into her head. It was endless running and stopping for breath until Haro saw what she had seen in her dreams. It was in a different view though the same eerie feeling was in her gut when her eyes spotted the place. Taking each step closer Haro felt more like running away but her feet won't listen as they brought her to the ends of the crumbles of rock and half standing pillars. It began to get dark. The dream again for the hundredth time since she had arrived in this place replayed in her thoughts. The odd feeling of being watched, the feeling of running far away, and the déjà vu of being there before, it all seemed so familiar. As if it was only at the back of her head. Looking at each crumbled state a different vision played of different people tired as scared huddled in scattered places. Shaking her head Haro walked farther into the ruins and the sky darkened more. And the more the sky darkened the more the scenes played of children of age 8 to 15 in the once finely built hideaway.

Assuming the stone-made hide away was the present ruins Haro decided to venture in more. Unfortunately unaware of the shadow that looms over Soul city that very moment, the moment that may bring the end of the Shinsengumi and her very own.

* * *

For some of you who can't guess Haro is stuck in another dimension, unlike Hanako Haro supposedly created the dimension herself because of the reaction to the dream. In other words the dream was like a trigger. And I had a change in plans of how the story was going to go. If you want to know you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
